Redemption
by spiritusancti
Summary: Things skew after Bella & Edward reunite after their return from Italy when different decisions are made, unexpected visitors arrive, and someone is taken under the guise to never return again.M for mature themes.B&E.Epic story.R&R.Updates often.
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this story in my head for literally, two years. **

**I've attempted writing this story a few times and had no success with it.**

**I love romance, intrigue, adventure, drama, and a kick-ass lead female – so this may seem AU to some, but to me it's just enhanced.**

**Reviews are my personal fuel to keep writing and where I find the inspiration to type – please leave me some.**

**All quotes & characters belong to SM. Rated 'M' for mature themes, language, and violence. **

**Summary: ****Edward and Bella reunite after their return from Italy together. Things skew when different decisions are made, unexpected visitors arrive, and someone is taken under the guise to never return again**

**THE YOLUTRI REDEMPTION**

_Bella POV_

The Volturi will kill me if I remain unchanged; I must become a vampire soon.

The actual dead-clear realization seeped wickedly down my body, gathering like ice in my heart. My eyes snapped open, my heart dropped through the bed and down to the floor, and my hands began searching for him on their own accord.

"I am here", his cool, comforting hands found mine quickly, and I squeezed, finding my breath.

The sun was not out yet. Everything was a deep blue outside; it's near dawn.

God forbid the Volturi should step into Forks. I shivered.

I remembered my disagreement with Edward before I feel asleep last night. He will not change me – I insisted that I change to spare my family, his family, the pack, and everyone else we know.

I _need_ to become a vampire. Not only to save the lives of those I love, but because he is m whole life. He holds my whole heart and I want to be with him forever. What if this is a veiled refusal? Perhaps he is resisting changing me because he doesn't plan on staying here long?

I roll my eyes – I am so frustrated with myself, with my stupid and incessant insecurities. I have had this conversation with him and myself since he brought me back home.

He loves me and I love him – it is simple and beautiful and that is all there is to it.

Although I have a whole new stress in my life due to the demands of the Volturi, I have Edward and his absolute, undying love. My lips tugged involuntarily into a smirk thinking of this, my heart almost burst through my chest.

A wayward tear escaped down my face silently, his hand swiftly smoothed it away. I cannot possibly hide anything from him. I sat up slowly from our intimate embrace on my bed.

"Are you alright?" Edward's hushed voice was anxious – always so cautious with me.

"Yes, I'm fine", I whispered back, my eyes only able to make out his silhouette. I know in my heart and soul that he loves me, but how can I convince him to make me his equal?

An infantile voice sang in my head: _he's not the boss of you_. Childish, really – but it does make sense. How come he gets the final word? Although my dying wish (no pun intended) would be for Edward to change me, I'm sure if I went to Carlisle with my plea to save lives by being changed, Carlisle would change me. I know I'd risk causing Edward emotional harm, but he cannot really be deciding to put his family in danger all for something as stupid as leaving me human.

In fact, Carlisle was not the only person who depended on this: the entire Cullen family had every right to decide with me.

I swung my legs over the bed and stood up, throwing on jeans quickly and zipping up a sweatshirt.

"May I ask where you are going?" I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"I've been thinking and I need to go to your house", I said. Perhaps I'll be able to surprise him with my plan before he tries to talk me out of it.

His phone buzzed on my nightstand.

"Alice", he said softly, putting the slim phone to his ear. He curious eyes, looking into mine, changed ever so slightly, his perfect brow creasing.

Damn it Alice.

I resisted the urge to smooth out the line between his intense gaze, "we'll be there shortly". He slipped the phone into his pocket, "all she said was that you were coming with or without me and that I would want to be there because I am 'extraordinarily opinionated' and I'll want a chance to 'air my views'." His head cocked to the side slightly.

I smiled diminutively, "you're handsome". I could not help myself.

"And you are beautiful", he flashed me a crooked grin. "Would you care to enlighten me – which subject we will be airing?"

Swiftly I said it, "my mortality – I am putting it to a vote".

My crooked smile broke; he was not pleased – that much was certain. With a soft, sad sigh, he scooped me up and jumped lithely to the ground outside without a sound.

Before tossing me to his back, I noticed the empty space where Charlie's police cruiser usually sat.

I took a breath to ask but Edward beat me to it, "he got a call an hour ago. Billy Black got a new fishing reel. Charlie left a note to you saying he will be gone for the week with Billy camping. He reminded you that you are still grounded. He is having Jacob come by the house tomorrow to make sure I'm not here." He laughed lightly, "like that pup can keep me away from you now".

He hoisted me onto his back and took off.

My head was spinning from my extreme luck. Fishing and camping was just what Charlie needed to cool down and ease up on me. I wonder if Jake had anything to do with this little trip – he knew how mad I still was about his stunt outing my motorcycle and me.

The cold, damp wind felt refreshing on my skin. I remember how running like this through the trees used to unnerve me. It seemed a sill reaction now – after all we've been through.

My heart beat faster – Edward is by side forever and I can face anything with him. I kept my eyes wide, my cheek pressed against his neck. His smell – like misty pine, firewood, and spice – swirling around me; it is unforgettable. I pressed my face to his neck, inhaled deeply and kissed behind his ear, holding my lips and warmth there. He slowed.

"Thank you", he whispered. Trees were going by slowly now and I could hear the river that ran behind his house. "Does that mean you are not going to put us to a vote tonight?"

I smirked, "no". In a softer voice I added, "I'm trying to savor you".

"Explain that please".

He came to the clearing where their big house was, he set me down on my feet. "Well-", I struggled to find the right way to phrase it, "it's just…deep, deep down, I feel like this is somehow temporary", he started towards me, "Not us – I don't mean that _we_ are temporary, but that _this_, this happiness is – like someone is timing us". He slid his hands up my neck to cup my face and I keep talking, softer now, "I do not deserve you. There is nothing about me that could possibly _hold you_".

His eyes searched mine desperately. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine – we have kissed many times since he brought me back from Italy, but this one was slow and soft and impossibly more desperate. He pulled back a centimeter, I could still feel his lips as he spoke, his breathing labored, "Your hold is permanent and unbreakable. Never. Doubt. That."

We stood there a minute or two, our lips still grazing, exchanging breath. I was in a trance, all of my other senses going into a frenzy – torn between complete ecstasy and total panic. I feel as if the Volturi were watching, waiting for us to get comfortable and vulnerable.

"We are past the worst part", he murmured, sending cool breath tumbling into my mouth.

"I don't feel like we are", I was trying to be honest with him. In reality, my existence _with_ him is causing him so much turmoil, what if he realizes this and leaves?

No matter how many beautiful words pour from this beautiful man's mouth, I cannot bring myself to accept that he speaks his truth. Our love is difficult – but it is completely truthful and real.

"We passed the Volturi; they won't be coming around here", he said assuredly, pulling away to look at me.

"I didn't mean _they_ were the worst", I looked up at him pointedly.

"_I'm _worse than the Volturi?" He grinned darkly, "I guess I have earned that". I think sometimes that both of us find it hard to believe that we are loved.

I shook my head gently, "the worse the Volturi can do is kill me". He waited with tense eyes, "you can leave me. The Volturi…Victoria… they are nothing compared to that".

I love him and I know he loves me, and although that black void of his absence was not forgotten – I still stung and was still mending. Looking at him, I could see his features twist in sadness and I knew I wasn't the only one still healing -and part of me regretted speaking the truth.

"Don't", I said softly, touching his beautiful face, "don't be sad".

He pulled one corner of his mouth up to a smirk, but it did not reach his eyes, "if only there was some way to make you see that I _can't _leave you", he whispered, strained, "time, I suppose, will be the only way to convince you".

I like the idea of time – as long as it was with him.

We walked up to the glowing house together, he snaked his arm around me and pulled me close.

"I love you", I said.

"I love you too, my Bella, so much".

When we had returned from Italy, he told me every emotion he went through when he lied to me and left. I told him my story – and I left nothing out. We had honestly never been closer. I realized that _this_ was a mature relationship. We are dealing with things and letting each other's faults go. We love each other.

"You were better at it than I was you know", he said, yanking me from my thoughts.

"Better at what?"

"Surviving. You made an effort to get up in the morning and attempt at being normal for Charlie. I was… totally useless. I more or less curled up in a ball and let misery take me".

"Remember that I heard voices? That's pretty pathetic".

He smirked, "Ah – but I do that too, see?"

"Hey – I only heard one voice though", my eyebrows went up.

He chuckled and shook his head, "I am only humoring you with this", he motioned to the house where Alice now stood in the front doorway, her small frame a dark silhouette. "It does not matter in the slightest what they say".

"This affects them now too".

He shrugged indifferently.

We entered the house, Alice grinning at me the whole way, Edward looking warningly at her. I smiled sheepishly as she hugged me.

"Bella", Carlisle greeted us in the foyer, holding Esme's hand, "What can we do for you this morning? I imagine due to the hour, that this is not purely a social visit?"

"I would like to talk to everyone about something important, if that's alright?"

Carlisle nodded, glanced at Edward and mentioned for everyone to gather in the dining room.

I looked up at Edward as he watched his father, his face critical, but resigned.

We walked into the room, Carlisle held out the head seat for me.

Carlisle was to my right, with Esme beside him Edward at my left. Alice walked in looking confident and smug, Emmett and Jasper after her looking curious, and lastly Rosalie – her face minutely scrunched when she saw me. Edward shot her a dark look, and her face went smooth, but I'd caught it. Although she apologized for her actions leading us to go to Italy, she had gone back to mostly ignoring me. I briefly wondered if anyone knew why I was here besides Edward and Alice.

Carlisle nodded towards me, "the floor is yours".

I swallowed, then felt embarrassed remembering that all of them heard that. Emmett smirked and Jasper looked apologetic.

Their amber eyes all trained on me made me nervous – I could feel Jasper's confidence softly press into me, I silently accepted it. Edward's hand pushed into mine possessively under the table. I looked to him – he was looking at the others; his eyes suddenly fierce.

My eyes caught Alice's and she smiled, nodding; I took a deep breath.

"I have a problem. When I was in Italy, Alice saved my life by showing Aro that I would eventually change and become one of you. He said that they will be checking me themselves to make sure I've kept my promise and I am sure that that is a bad thing – something to avoid. I do not want them coming here because of me – not if I can prevent it somehow. And so now – this involves all of you. I am so sorry about all of this". I risked a glance at Edward, his jaw was tense, and I kept going, "If you do not want me, then I am not about to force myself upon you", I paused, nervous to know what they really thought of me, "You all know what I want. And I am sure you know what Edward wants. I think the only way to decide is for everyone to have a vote. If you decide that you do not want me, then…" I hesitated on saying this and it was obvious, "then I will go back to Italy _alone_…"

I tried to ignore Edward's continuous growling after I said that.

"I _cannot_ have them come here. I am not going to put any of you in danger – so, I want you to vote 'yes' or 'no' on the issue of me becoming a vampire", I hurried to finish.

Edward leaned forward, about to say something but Esme interrupted him, "we'll go ahead and vote for you Bella – Edward sit back", Edward grumbled, then obliged silently.

I nodded, smiled appreciatively to Esme, and held my breath, my gaze focused on my love, "Edward?" I whispered. I was becoming too emotional – I wanted to be like a lawyer, but I was losing the battle. My eyes re-centered on Edward's blurring face, his eyes snapped up to mine – he could smell my tears – just like everyone else in the room.

His eyes dark and focused on my face; his voice was hushed, "Do not cry love, you know I am a selfish creature at heart and will do any despicable thing to keep you with me forever, but I struggle with my beliefs", he paused, squeezing my hand under the table, "I cannot damn you", he finished in a louder voice.

"Yes or no", I whispered.

"Bella, do not make me say it – I can't take away your soul".

I nodded stiffly, hurt – the single tear that I was trying to hold onto fell from my eye and splashed onto the table – this is embarrassing, and turned towards Alice.

Alice said brightly, "Bella – I want you as a sister. Yes".

I smiled and looked at Jasper, "Yes, Bella, you have my vote".

"Emmett?" I whispered, trying to hide my touched smile.

"That's a hell to the yes, Bells", Emmett said smiling.

I smiled back and looked at Rose – who was looking at the tear that fell on the table, still in drops on the glass top, "No", her voice like glass itself.

My heart constricted and I looked immediately at Esme, "Yes, yes, yes, sweetheart – you know I already think of you as a daughter".

I became nervous again as I looked at Carlisle, he was gazing intently at Edward, who was staring down at our hands, "Yes", Carlisle's voice was sincere and strong.

In one swift move, Edward suddenly unclasped our hands, got up from the table, and walked fluidly out of the dining room. Alice's eyes slowly closed as he passed, she let out an audible breath – the one I was holding for the past five minutes.

In the same sincere voice, Carlisle continued calmly, "you've chosen not to live without her – that doesn't leave me much choice".

I realized I won – figuratively speaking. My euphoria at Edward's family's love for me was tarnished because he didn't agree with them. My eyes hung in the void of the empty doorway – waiting for him to return.

Covering up my rejection, I found my voice, "thank you all – for wanting to keep me", emotion was winning – leaking into my tone, "I feel the same way about all of you".

Esme's arms were thrown around me in an instant, "dearest Bella".

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Rosalie, still glaring down at the table – I grasped that my words just then could be construed in two ways.

I stood up shakily, "well, when is this going to happen, Carlisle?"

"No, No, NO!" Edward said desperately, suddenly back in front of me, "it doesn't have to be now – please, not now", his hands were raking up my arms, his voice low and emotional.

I looked at him helplessly – a few more tears surprising me. What can I say to sway him? To convince him this will save us?

"There's no reason for it not be now", I offered.

"Bella….. I..", Edward started.

"Edward", Jasper whispered, Edward put his hand out, taking a deep breath.

Edward put one hand gently on my face, "please don't feel like you're in a corner and you need to make this decision now", his eyes softened, "Charlie is going to be out this whole week – we've got some time to think about this".

I briefly considered an entire week with Edward – and decided quickly that of course it was a good thing, but I need to let him know how much this means to me.

I put my hands on his chest, gripping his shirt, "I need to be frank with you – my change _needs_ to happen; the lives of our loved ones depend on it". I motioned with my head to his family – Alice was staring intently at us, nodding, "I can be flexible as to when, but I am not going near twenty", I let out a shaky breath, attempting to lighten the mood. "Regardless of what you say, I am changing – not only for _our_ family, but because I am irrevocably in love with you and I want to be with you forever; and there's no need to worry over my soul".

His eyes became cynical, "no need to worry? So eager for eternal damnation".

I smirked, becoming bold – walking back to my chair to sit down and leave him the only one standing, "oh, you know you don't really believe that".

"Oh, don't I?" He fumed.

I smiled softly, "No. If you really believed that you'd lost your soul, then when I found you in Volterra, you would have realized immediately what was happening, instead of thinking we were both dead together. But you didn't – you said 'amazing, Carlisle was right'", I reminded him, "there's hope in you after all".

For once, Edward was speechless.

I chanced a glance around the table: Alice was grinning from ear to ear, Jasper and Emmett were frankly amazed, Rose was quiet, Esme was brimming, and Carlisle was wide-eyed and looked proudly at his son.

I looked back to Edward whose liquid amber eyes locked onto mine.

I stood up again, going to him and leading him out of the room, "so let's both be hopeful, all right? Not that it matters, if you stay, I don't need heaven".

He grabbed my hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them as he stared into my eyes, "forever", he vowed, still staggered.

I nodded my head, "that's all I'm asking for".

**First chapter up! My parents are going on a three week vacation so I'll have a lot of time without interruption to update. I will have the second chapter up tomorrow.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to all those who have read so far and put me on alert. It's only going to get bigger and better.**

_Bella POV_

I could see the sun through my closed eyelids. That meant two things: it was morning, which meant I had to get up; and it meant that I would be staying inside today with Edward.

I rolled over onto my stomach and stretched my feet out, elongated my leg to my left, feeling for Edward.

"Trying to find me?" his voice found my ears – he's across the room. I moaned in response.

Turning back over, something dug into my skin in the middle of my back, "ow!"

Edward was by my side in an instant, "what? What is it?" His fingers found my back and I heard a small snap, then the pain was gone. He held a small plastic piece attached to paper; a shopping tag.

Edward was smirking, "new pajamas right?"

I sighed, "See, shopping _is_ painful for me".

Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then handed me a mug. Hot chocolate.

"Mmmm, thank you", I said.

For the past two days I've been swamped by Alice, dragging me off to the malls around western Washington for shopping. She says when Charlie gets back, it will be a while before she can take me. As much as I wanted to complain, I couldn't bring myself to – I had missed her too much.

Staying here with Edward, sharing his room, his bed, gave me wonderful time to pretend and imagine what it would be like to be a vampire. My mind was quite good at the charade, until my stomach growled or I fell asleep.

I stopped to think about Jacob. He hadn't ratted me out to Charlie about being at the Cullen's. Some part of me wondered if he already counted me among them. As much as my heart swelled with the thought, it did come coupled with Jacob never wanting to speak to me again.

Edward interrupted my thoughts, "I was thinking about college for you again."

I saw a small pile of papers, applications I gathered, in his hands, "have you? I haven't".

"You'd enjoy college. There are many human experiences you haven't had before. Don't let _them_ scare you into changing everything". The 'them' he was referring to was of course the Volturi.

"Edward, it's not that simple. I know you want what's best for me. I'd love to go to college, but after my change and adapting to the life I've chosen. I'll have those experiences then".

He groaned, "they won't be human experiences after". He made his way over to my side of the bed and knelt down.

"We have to be reasonable with the timing", I ran my fingers along his, "it's too dangerous to be played around with".

He shook his head, "I will always keep you out of danger. Alice is watching for us."

"We're relying on her too much", I said softly.

"She wants you safe too – you know that", he stood up, "I'll let you dress?" I nodded and he quietly exited.

My shoulders slumped – even with Alice watching our futures; I still felt time ticking away. What would we do if we saw them coming? Alice was having a hard time determining if and when they would decide to come. No decisions were being made – even our own decisions were play and re-playing in her mind; something that was not normal.

Edward knew she was looking out – trying hard every day to see more – he and Carlisle attributed these small 'fractures' in her vision to stress.

I stood up and stretched, and walked over to Edward's closet – well, _our_ closet – to get something to wear. Alice had stocked up for the next year – many dresses and tight, constricting things – thank goodness I'd grabbed a few pairs of jeans and comfortable tops.

I grabbed a pair of dark jeans and a light grey long sleeved top, threw them on along with my converse and turned to the mirror.

I brought my hand up to my hair, combing it with my fingers – I wonder if it'll obtain any volume or a wave when I'm changed. I'm not exactly excited for the red eyes, but they'll change also with my diet. Hunting…. How will I do that? Edward will show me.

I smiled at the image.

Finally being Edward's physical equal would mean _becoming truly physical with him_. My face flushed pink back at me in the mirror. I've been trying to push his limits only to be told he didn't want to hurt me. That would change too when I did.

Quickly deciding I didn't need any makeup, I turned and walked out of his room and down the hall.

"I'm just saying, it's getting worse", Alice said, her voice coming up the stairs.

"I don't think this is good. This can't be coincidence", Jasper said, following her.

Edward's chest met my eye level as I turned the corner.

"Alice?" Edward said, concerned.

"Edward, her visions are becoming benign. They are normal decisions, prolonged for no reason", Jasper answered him, his eyes tense.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm seeing normal things that we are all deciding: what to wear, when to hunt – well for you, what to eat. I see those things normally but they come and go in mille-seconds; I don't even register them anymore – but that's all I'm seeing!" her small hands squeezed Jasper's in frustration, "I'm having such a hard time trying to look for those special things that used to jump out at me. It's scaring me Edward. This is not normal".

Edward's eyes narrowed, thinking, "I don't know what to say. This is isn't what happens when the wolves are around is it?" My heart tightened at the mention of the pack. It went unnoticed.

"No, with them I just see nothing", she said tensely.

Jasper started hesitantly, "I told Alice to take it easy for the next couple days or so – we can afford that. I'm worried for her – she is very stressed".

"I understand, Jasper, of course", Edward said, sighing. He pulled Alice to him and hugged her, "you're too special to abuse". He whispered. I was touched by his brotherly affection.

Alice broke their embrace and grabbed me, hugging fiercely, as she was, Jasper reached out and squeezed my hand, I smiled at the gesture.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you?" Alice asked, her gold eyes wide.

"I know, Alice. I love you", I whispered.

"Oh!! I love you too!" She trilled, grabbing me again.

Jasper laughed and walked down the hall, Alice bouncing after him; they shut their door behind them.

Edward's arms soon encircled m waist, "it's amazing really how easily you calm her nerves", he murmured against my neck.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. Jasper knows just how to make her feel how she wants, but as an outside influence – you are so important to her. I know all about that, being that you're the only one whose mind I can't read. You're the only one in the world who can give me solace", he sighed.

My heart soared, "I love you."

He smiled, putting his head against mine, "I love you too".

My tone went more serious, "I could wait forever for you, but certainly the Volturi cannot wait forever".

He kept his face where it was, thankfully near mine, "I know, I know all too well. It's getting unpredictable with the way Alice's visions have changed".

"I know. I understand that you don't want _them_ to dictate my future out of my fear, but I am not afraid – I want to be with you, nothing else." I was being so emotionally available and honest. What do I have to lose? He has to know how I feel – he's the only one really who can tell me what I was going through after I changed.

His beautiful face took on a contemplative mask, "let me pose a question".

I breathed evenly, "Go ahead".

He paused, his eyes searching mine, "who do you want to change you?"

His question took me off guard, honestly. It was the most intimate and personal question he asked me, so I answered sincerely, "You".

His eyes churned with m response, "If you want me to change you, then you'll have to meet one condition".

My breathing hitched, "And what's that?"

His eyes shone as he pulled a sparkling object from his pocket and knelt in front of me in the humble hallway, "please, my love, marry me".

**Update tomorrow!!! This is where things really take off. Please review! It's better than a proposal from Edward!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know – you can shoot me if you'd like. It's been way too long since my last post and I apologize – my parents are out of town so I thought I'd get a ton of time to write, but it seems everyone thinks I can't cook for myself or I don't want any time alone – so I've been 'entertaining' different people for the past few days and I'm so sorry for the delay.**

**Some implied adult content in this new chapter.**

**From here on out I have most of the chapters outlined. If someone wants to be my Beta – I'd like to learn how that works and how to make this story better.**

_Bella's POV_

"Please, my love, marry me", his hushed voice adopted a husky, emotional tone.

My eyes were trained on the beautiful diamond in his ivory fingers; then dragged up to Edward's waiting gaze. They were very wide and expectant – loving, sure, gentle, and uncertain.

His uncertainty moved my heart, my knees knelt down to meet him on the floor – I wrapped my hands around his outstretched ones, touching the ring for the first time.

"Yes", I whispered.

Edward's face broke out into the most magnificent smile – then in an instant, his cold lips were on mine, moving. It took me a second to respond, winding my hands around his neck and through his hair – his hands moved up my waist and into my hair. My heart was pounding in my chest – it took much effort not to beg him right then and there to drag me to his bed. He pulled back.

"I love you", he was breathing hard.

"And I love you", I whispered – my eyes still closed. I felt his breath on my face, his hands ran down my arms and picked up my left hand, where he kissed my fingers. I opened my eyes and met his; we held gazes as he took the ring and gently slid it down my finger.

I'll forever remember his smile as he looked down at my hand.

He looked back up at me, "mine", he mumbled – I don't think he knew I heard that – as his eyes dropped to my lips. He leaned forward and we met again, kissing on our knees.

The doorway down the hall burst open, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I could feel Alice jumping up and down.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Emmett said amused from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Alice, you're going to make the ceiling crack downstairs!" Esme said, running up the stairs, Carlisle laughing behind her.

Edward and I were still kneeling on the floor, looking at one another then at our family, grinning like idiots.

"Alice, honey, stop jumping dear", Jasper caught her mid-air and held her there, kissing her neck.

"Are we having a family meeting again?" Rosalie came out of the bathroom then, brushing her perfect hair. Her eyes stopped at us, "What's going on?"

Edward laughed, "well, we have some news", Alice squeaked, barely able to contain saying it herself, "Bella and I are engaged".

Edward helped me stand back up right as Esme threw herself into my arms.

"Oh my gosh, Bella – I'm so happy", she gushed. All I could do was smile.

Carlisle was hugging Edward closely, and smiling proudly, then leaned over and kissed my cheek. Emmett shook his hand and Jasper was sending out waves of contentment into the hallway.

Alice hugged me close, "what's with the hallway proposal? I always saw it happening outside!"

"I don't know, Alice – it just happened. I don't care where, just that it happened", I laughed, giddy actually. I always thought I'd be terrified regardless if it happened or not with Edward, but I wasn't. It felt right – even though some may think I'm too young this day and age to get married. This is what is right for Edward and me.

Emmett bounded over, threw me over his shoulder for a big hug, and then went back over to Rosalie, who I'd noticed hadn't said a word. I decided not to let it bother me for the time being.

Jasper came to shake Edward's hand, then turned to me.

"Bella, congratulations – you're perfect for Edward, truly. You are my sister now", he said.

I was touched, "is it ok if I give you a hug?" I hesitated.

Alice smiled, "yes it's ok", Jasper answered. I leaned forward and hugged him for the first time.

I pulled back and Edward was smiling at Jasper, appreciatively.

Edward snaked his arms around my waist from behind, "I don't want to leave your side for the rest of eternity", he murmured behind my ear. I liked that.

I wanted this moment to last forever, but I could see tense glances between Rosalie and Emmett, Emmett and Jasper, Jasper and Carlisle. Rosalie doesn't need to speak to say her disapproval, but I don't want to hear it myself on this day.

I turn around to Edward, "do you want to go on a walk with me?"

He smiled, "of course".

Alice groaned, "aw – but we could start planning a wedding today!"

I laughed, "later, Alice?"

She nodded, "but don't think you can fend me off for long!" Esme laughed and grabbed Carlisle's hand, heading downstairs.

Edward grabbed my hand and followed them.

He started to walk outside, but I pulled a bit, and then walked towards Esme and Carlisle in the family room, "Esme? Carlisle? Can I say something really fast?"

They both stopped, "Yes, Bella?" Carlisle spoke.

I let go of Edward's hand and walked towards them, "I want to say thank you. Thank you for letting me come into your lives simply because I love your son. You have taken an enormous gamble with your existence to accommodate me into your lives and I appreciate it. I love you both so much and I love every family member so much. You're all agreeing to keep me for the rest of time along with Edward, and I can't express into words – they seem so inadequate – but, thank you", I finished in a whisper.

Esme didn't say anything, but with wide eyes she walked up fast and hugged me, Carlisle smiled at me, his face blurring slightly with my watering eyes. He walked over and hugged Esme and me.

"We love you, Isabella Cullen", was all he said. My heart stuttered when I heard my name like that coming from him. He'd openly given me his name. A tear fell and Esme wiped it away gently.

I stepped back and smiled, then walked back to Edward, who was starring wide-eyed at his adoptive parents.

He looked down at me and I smiled softly.

"Ready to take a walk, Mr. Cullen?" I whispered.

"Yes I am, Mrs. Cullen", he whispered reverently.

We made our way out the back patio door and onto the vast green grass that led to the expansive forest behind their house. We walked at a leisurely pace, our feet hitting the damp grass in tandem, the rhythmic sound lulling me into a relaxed trance.

About a third of a mile into the forest, there was a huge boulder covered in moss and flanked by a few fallen trees. I sat on a big trunk of one of the trees. The sky was growing darker; the sun wasn't out too long today.

Edward sat beside me, holding my hand tightly.

"You know – you don't have to thank them for loving you", he said quietly.

"I know – but I felt like I needed to".

"Carlisle was very moved by your words and sincerity but he was slightly worried that you didn't know that they love you".

I sighed, "Forever is forever – it's the rest of time; being a vampire means being with you – loving you for the rest of time. That's perfect for me – but it means that I'm going to be a part of their forever too. I just wanted to thank them for that".

Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek, "ok – just know that they love you – they all do. We _will_ have forever with them and with one another", his voice adopted a serious tone, "I'll be damned if anyone takes that away from us".

I leaned into him, pressing my lips against his, then pulled slightly away, "are you worried about Alice's visions?"

He sighed, "I see what she sees – so I know that these visions aren't normal. Carlisle's worried that someone is toying with her vision. Jasper shares his worry."

"Thank you for telling me. I want to be involved in what's going on", he smiled at me, "but let's not dwell on this – what can we do about it now? Nothing – it's a waiting game right?"

He eyes raked over my face, "what on earth did I do to deserve your love?"

"I love you – that's all that matters. It's unbreakable and forever", I leaned forward and kissed him his neck.

He kept his eyes closed with a smile playing on his lips. He looked at me with a hunger I'd never seen before, "I need you", he whispered.

My heart fell through my body at his words. Does he mean what I think he means? Without asking him that, I put my face near his – trying to breathe evenly. He captured my face with his hands and pressed his lips to mine hesitantly – I responded immediately. My hands worked their way around his neck, securing them; his hands found my waist and back.

We kissed, feverishly for minutes – it could have been hours – until I thought I would explode. We maneuvered our way from the fallen tree to the soft soil beneath it. I could smell the rich earth and could feel its wetness seeping onto the knees of my jeans, as he sat down, back against the tree and I brazenly straddled his lap. His hands casually weaving up and down my waist and back, then grazing my hips and butt; I gasped lightly and kissed him harder, his hands, lips and breath driving me crazy. My hips started moving in small circles against him.

His hands clamped down on my thighs.

"Bella", his voice husky and strained, "I… I… don't want to stop".

The aching in my body didn't want to stop either, "then don't", I whispered.

His eyes held mine, he licked his lips, "God – screw my limits".

My heart nearly pounded its way out of my chest with his words. He slammed his face against mine and I moaned into his mouth, he moaned back and pushed his hand up the back of my shirt. I arched my back he slipped off my top, leaving me only in my black bra. His eyes paused on my body, taking the chance, I raked my hands under his white shirt and shoved it over his head, he shrugged it off. He pulled me back to his chest, kissing me again.

I relished in the feeling of our skin touching for the first time. His cold granite skin was comforting against my over-heating skin. His hands were everywhere at once. Running along my stomach, my back; just as I was growing annoyed with my bra getting the way of where I wanted his hands next, the sky opened up and it started to pour.

We kept kissing for a few minutes, but my body betrayed me and I shivered – the rain was cold.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry", Edward exclaimed, "I wasn't even thinking about how the rain could affect you". His disgust for himself obvious.

"It's alright, keep going", I kissed him more, urging him to continue.

He stopped me, "I don't want you getting sick – that's what going to happen if we stay out here".

"If it means having you completely, I'd catch anything", I said, practically begging.

He smiled, the rain running off his hair and onto his perfect face, "I want you too, but I also want you healthy. As much as it kills me, we need to get you home".

I groaned sadly as he helped me up and helped me get my wet shirt on. I picked his up and he slipped it over his head and held his hand out to me.

We got out of the forest in time to get the worst of the sudden downpour before we made it to the patio. He picked me up and threw me over his back and ran into the house where Esme was waiting with about twenty towels.

"You two get lost on your walk?" She asked smiling.

"Something like that, Mom", Edward said smiling.

Edward and I were toweling off when Alice walked into the kitchen.

"Hahaha – I saw this and kept it from you. It was too good for you to pass it up Edward", she said slyly.

Edward smirked and looked at me, "I wouldn't have passed it up, Alice". My face burned at his words. I never wanted to leave his side.

"Bella, this is a perfect time to discuss wedding ideas?" Alice suggested.

"Only if Edward can come with us", I offered, Edward beamed.

"Come on Bella – you know that I can keep him out of my head, if you're worried about details leaking out, you should trust me!" She whined as we walked into the family room, where Esme and Carlisle were seated.

Edward tightened his grip on my waist, "He's not letting me go today, Alice, I'm sorry".

"No you're not", Jasper said, laughing from the top of the stairs.

"You're right", I laughed, Alice pouted up at me. I shrugged, "sorry Alice".

"Whoa – what the heck happened to you two?" Emmett laughed, Rosalie following behind him, they were coming out from the garage.

"They got caught in the rain", Esme explained, smiling.

Edward turned to Alice, "You know how stubborn I am Alice; but Bella's one-hundred times worse, I'm telling you. Just this one time?"

"Yeah, just today he'll come – please big sister?" I fake pouted.

Jasper laughed and make his way down to Alice as her eyes got big, "well geez since you called me big sister, how can I say no?"

Esme chimed in, "Bella, you've always been our family – we love you".

Carlisle nodded, "I know that things have been chaotic lately for all of us, but as long as we have one another, we can get through it. Bella, we are happy to call you family and we couldn't be more proud to call you our daughter". They held hands as they ascended the stairs to their room together and I turned, beaming up at Edward, he kissed my cheek.

Alice danced over to Jasper wrapping her arms around his waist, "we haven't had a wedding in so long! We have so many things to plan! Rose – why don't we head upstairs with Edward and Bella?" Alice began hoping up the stairs.

Rosalie's voice was quiet, "Why is Edward coming?"

Alice answered over her shoulder, "because he doesn't want to be away from Bella – and he's being a baby. Why does it matter? Come on".

"Count me out", Rosalie said, her voice icy.

Edward's arms grew impossibly tighter around me and my heart felt ripped open. What did I do to her? I stopped breathing; Emmett looked bewildered at his wife, Jasper shot me a worried glance.

"Are you kidding me?" Alice asked evenly.

Rosalie's eyes swiped past me quick and shook her head, "I don't agree with it", she whispered looking at Edward then.

I felt Edward's feral growl in my own chest, he was holding me so close to him. Rosalie heard it a nd narrowed her eyes at him and hissed, warningly; Emmett took her hand and held it like a vice – it scared the hell out of me.

"Rosie, let's go to our room", he said, his voice held no jest and that scared me more than Rosalie's glare.

She kept her serious eyes on Edward, "Emmett, don't call me that".

Edward let go of my waist, stepped around and stood in front of me, using the name she hated, "You'd better stop it, Rosie".

I whispered to Edward, still looking at Rosalie, "Edward, please…"

Alice started, "Bella…"

"Let's just calm down, everyone", Jasper spoke up.

Rosalie smiled, "Not a chance, Eddie", she became serious, "She can't just decide to become one of us – it doesn't work like that. Your engagement will only make her damnation happen sooner! Don't you see that?"

"I don't want to believe I'm damning her – she's too good for that", he said in a deadly whisper.

I felt a tidal wave of calm pouring off of Jasper, making me very drowsy. Apparently, the rest of the family was too infuriated to have it influence them. I could feel the tension in the room, it was so tangible. Jasper wasn't doing any good – I think I was the only getting hit with the coma-inducing calm he was sending into the room.

Alice raised her voice, "this needs to stop – right now".

Rosalie turned to her, "Alice, come on! You can't possibly think that this will be alright?! That _human_ has ruined our lives", her voice was getting louder, "more than once!! It won't end – now with the Volturi involved – and I DO NOT want to be around to witness the destruction".

Edward flashed up the stairs, standing above Rosalie in her face, "You will NOT refer to MY FIANCE in that manner!"

I forgot for a moment that "fiancé" was my new name – my heart attempted to flutter but it faltered under my extreme fatigue.

Emmett threw Rosalie behind him, putting himself in front of Edward, "you will not speak to her like that".

I do not want them fighting like this over me, "please stop", I whispered, my vision blurring – I could barely keep my eyes open.

Alice spoke quickly, "stop this now", I looked at her – her eyes were glassy and she was breathing heavy – she's having a vision. Jasper went to her side.

"Edward and Rose – you need to end this shit!" Jasper yelled, eyeing everyone. I felt the cloud in my head grow even thicker; he's increasing his power on the room. I felt my way to the wall, holding myself up using the doorknob on the hall closet; it was getting hard to stand.

"Cut the crap, Edward! Your 'relationship'? It's meaningless", Rosalie spat with venom behind Emmett, "rid yourself of her now before the Volturi come down on all of us – you'll find someone worthy – Tanya has always been interested in you!"

Emmett, still blocking Rosalie from Edward began to shake his head, "Rose…. Not good", he whispered.

Edward's hands were shaking, suddenly he threw himself at Emmett, knocking him backwards, "TAKE THAT BACK! You know NOTHING of my Bella – you never cared to!!" He screamed, inches from her face.

I envisioned the worst case scenario – someone's getting ripped up over me – visions of James' decapitated body flew before my eyes; my knees buckled. How do I stop this?

Carlisle and Esme appeared at the top of the stairs, Carlisle was a blur as he raced down to separate them.

"Stop this NOW!" Carlisle yelled at Edward and Rosalie.

"Bella?" I heard Alice say, her voice was muffled and far away.

My vision speckled with black dots and my breathing labored, "Edward?" I whispered. The doorknob slipped from my fingers and I fell to the floor; everything went black.

**Whoo!! I know – it's a doozey!! It had to happen – it just did. Things are getting warmer and it's going to take off in the next chapter which will be posted sometime tomorrow! Review please!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had a job interview today – wish me luck!!**

**Anyway – here's the new chapter! I'm going to try really hard to take my time with the next few chapters – in the past I've totally rushed them, so be patient with me!!**

**I love knowing what every author listens to/is inspired by when it comes to fan fiction – and in case anyone is interested, the entire soundtrack for this story (which really starts now) is Evanescence's album "The Open Door".**

**Thanks to everyone whose put me on alert and a BIG thank you to ****Mrs. Edward B. Cullen**** for reviewing – you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you.**

_Bella's POV_

My head is throbbing. I can feel a heavy, soft blanket on me and I hear breathing, and hummed vampire speech; I keep my eyes closed and my breathing even. I know I'm in Edward's room – I recognize the smell.

Flashes of what occurred in the previous hours assault me – everything; the engagement, me and Edward's rendezvous in the forest, and the fight – Oh my God, the terrible fight. Jasper's waves of calm and fatigue must have completely wiped me out.

I feel immense guilt suddenly – nothing but guilt. My stupid vote and that surprise engagement with Edward is breaking his family apart. I want to be with him forever, and I know that he would spend eternity with me without his family, but that's a terrible thing to expect and I need a family too and I want to marry Edward; it's a lose-lose situation.

Rosalie has a problem with me "choosing" to become a vampire, so perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement – I can wait for the change and marriage with Edward using his theory that the Volturi will wait. Possibly, by that time, Rosalie will have changed her heart? I don't want to rip this family apart, but I do want to marry Edward. What if I'm wrong? What if the Volturi come sooner than we think? What if Rosalie isn't the only one with a problem – maybe she was frustrated with being the only one to speak against me to Edward.

I wonder what time it is; I crack my eyes open to see the clouds had scattered slightly, leaving the setting sun to spread golden splashes along the world outside.

"Bella?" I was caught. Edward was by my side, holding my hand in a flash, "you're awake. I'm so relieved", he looked into my eyes deeply, "I am so sorry you saw that; you did not deserve that".

"Bella", Jasper began disapprovingly, "do not feel guilty – this was by no means your fault", he finished walking towards the bed, eyeing Edward and me intently. Alice was next to him, looking worried.

Not wanting to acknowledge my guilt, but the mumbling I heard, I ask, "What were you guy talking about just now?"

Edward sighed and raked a hand through his hair, "you notice everything don't you?" his half smirk didn't reach his eyes.

Alice answered me, "I saw something… or didn't see something – ugh, I don't know anymore".

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed and looked at Edward, he answered for her, "It was like a vision was coming – a big one – but then it stopped dead in it's tracks, then she saw what we already knew was happening."

I was confused, "what do you already know is happening?"

Jasper answered, "We're going hunting for the next day and a half – everyone but Esme, she's staying with you".

Alice finished, "My vision was of us hunting. But I already saw that, so it was decided and it's over – it's odd to re-play", her tone adopted a serious one, "I have never had the _same_ vision twice."

I felt a small shiver go up my spine, but I shook it off, "What if someone just now decided that they'd go?" I offered, trailing off.

Edward shook his head, "We thought that – even if it were true – it's impossible Alice would see the same thing. Her gift doesn't work like déjà vu. If there was a change, the vision would be different."

Jasper narrowed his eyes, "I just don't know what this could mean".

Alice smiled tightly, Well, Mr. General, not everything has to be derived from some evil plot. We'll keep our eyes open Bella, my dear", she came over and hugged me closely, "We are leaving now to hunt. Esme will be here for you until we get back, ok? When I come back we are SO going over wedding plans".

"Ok Alice, see you guys soon", they clasped hands and walked out, Alice throwing me one last smile before they rounded the corner.

After they were gone, Edward pulled me onto his lap, "Jasper told me what you were feeling all morning."

"How?" I questioned.

He pointed to his head, "and you have absolutely no reason to feel guilt or at fault for any of what's happened. Rosalie has much insecurity that has nothing to do with you or what we have or what we want together".

"She apologized after Italy, but she has every right to be sacred and angry", I said back. "This isn't her issue though, the Volturi, Victoria – they are my issue and it jeopardizes the whole family and that's my fault".

"Not true!" Edward said back, "You can't hear her thoughts, you don't know the entire story. She has been in turmoil for many years – Emmett has helped her but he can really only do so much. He can love her, yes, but that hasn't healed the past from her wounds completely – so please don't feel guilty, don't be sad. All will be well, I swear this to you".

His coal-colored eyes bored into mine, I sighed, "I believe you, or course. I love you. All will be well", he smiled his crooked smile back at me.

"Edward! Ready to go?" Alice called from downstairs.

I ran my hand slowly down Edward's face, his eyes closed to my touch, "there's another thing – you didn't tell me you would be leaving to hunt".

His shoulders sagged and his eyes opened, "I know – it was Carlisle's request. With Charlie out of town, Victoria still out there somewhere – you'll be with us all week – so it's precaution. Plus, with what happened earlier, we all need the outlet."

"I understand, but I'm sad", I pouted up to him.

"I know", he smiled, "I love you so much – and I'll be with you soon". He kissed my forehead, then my lips – my hands held him against me as best I could until he pulled away reluctantly, "you have my whole heart.." he started.

"And I'll take care of it until I see you again", I finished for him.

We kissed a few more times, his hands sliding down to my hips. I pulled back, and smirked at him.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

"Unless I get a repeat, prolonged performance of yesterday, then you'd better go now", I whispered.

"I'll make it up to you, love", he cooed back. He stood and kissed me one last time and walked to the doorway, "I love you", he put his hand up to his chest, "with my entire soul – I'm all yours".

My eyes misted up immediately, "I love you too", I managed to choke out. He smiled my favorite smile and walked coolly out the door.

I heard the door close downstairs and then fell backwards onto Edward's bed. I closed my eyes and what seemed like minutes after, I opened them to find the sky a deep blue hue; wow, I must have slept for a couple hours.

I stretched on the bed, swung my legs over and meandered out the door into the hallway and over to the stairs. Looking around once I reached the bottom, I didn't see Esme. I figured she'd hear me wake up and come downstairs – it would be nice to talk to her about the proposal, what I should do with my parents in that regard, and Rosalie's resentment. I had no idea what to do next and some words from her would make me feel better.

I walked into the family room, "Esme?" I called.

No answer.

I walked back over to the stairs, "Esme?" I called a little louder.

Still no answer. Maybe she's outside?

I walk through the kitchen, and out the back patio door.

"Esme?" I called again. From behind me, I hear the door shut and latch.

I turn around in horror and run to the door.

My hands grab it, it won't turn – it's locked, "shit". I don't have a key, "Esme!" I say louder.

Nothing. She has vampire hearing – she would be able to hear me across the field while a rock band was playing. Did she go with them after all?

Maybe that's what Alice's vision was all about – Esme changing her mind to go with them? But Jasper, Alice and Edward said that's impossible.

Well, if I'm right, Alice is probably glad she isn't losing her touch. She'll have to see that I'm locked outside. I can wait in Edward's car until they come back. I had about twenty hours to wait – I thought sarcastically. I walked slowly to the front of the house.

No cars outside.

That's odd. Edward's car is always outside, and the rest of them are in their large garage. Did they decide to take cars? Now what do I do? Maybe I'll take a walk and decide to do something crazy – like jump off that big boulder – something that Alice will see – and they'll come home early; or someone will. If I had brought my phone with me outside, this would have been easier, but it's in my purse, inside the house, so no such luck.

It's cold. Thankfully I have a sweatshirt on. I put my hands in my pockets and head back around to the back of the house towards the forest to take a walk to boulder.

Twilight was long past, the sun's little light was bleeding rapidly away. Soon, the sky was a navy-inky-black; the moon's sliver not offering much light. I made my way through the trees, wishing I had a lighter.

Chancing my family was close, "Edward?" I called into the forest. I'm not too confident in my ability to accurately locate the boulder.

I feel so exposed suddenly. Without sight, the forest grew exponentially. I was shrouded in the blue-blackness of the trees surrounding me. How far away do they go when they hunt? A small part of me recalled that question I had for Edward when I first found out what he was – "would I ever see him hunt?" Him telling gravely that it was something I could never be around – while I was human – rang through my head; I briefly wondered if I'd be in real trouble if by chance I ran into them while they were slaves to their senses.

Impulsively, the hair on my neck stood up, gradually, my heart started beating quicker – adrenaline was seeping into my system and I'd no idea why. My body knew something was trouble.

They're probably miles away, but I'll try anything, "EDWARD!" I screamed. Something flew away into the sky from the trees to my left. This is hopeless. They aren't anywhere near me – Edward would make sure of that. I no longer wanted to wander through any more of the forest to sway Alice's visions; I might end up doing some real damage unintentionally. I might as well head back to the house to sleep on the patio furniture until they come home. No reason to freak myself out anymore.

I turn to walk back when I hear it – a rustling sound.

I stop breathing and cease walking to listen again. Silence greets me. I walk again. I hear rustling again. I stop. The sound stops. Through the trees, I can see the form of the Cullen house, a big black mass standing alone about seventy yards away. If I run fast, I can make it to the porch quickly. My sight only allows me to see where the porch might be – my ears only hear omniscient silence with an accompanied ringing.

My heart is pounding now. I feel something staring at me – I know it – something is closing in… flushing me out? My body tenses up, my brain screaming at me to run, give in – but my legs won't move. The wind slowly pushes around my shoulders.

"Bella…." I hear something wheeze.

I bolt without thinking. I make it to the edge of the trees before I compulsively look back, seeing nothing. My foot finds a hole in the ground to sink into; I fall hard, my ankle twists and I hear a 'pop'. I yelp in pain and look up – I'm halfway to the house still. Alice will have to see this.

Unexpectedly, I feel arms close around my waist and a hand cover my mouth. My legs kick and pain shoots through my right leg; my ankle has to be fractured. I try to pry myself loose, but whatever holding me is inhumanly strong, and cold I notice; ice pouring into m veins. I see the Cullen's house get farther from me as I am dragged back into the dark forest rapidly. My eyes go blurry with tears brimming on the edges, and I try to make some noise – perhaps Edward is near? My assailant pinches my nose shut so I can't breathe. I stop making noise.

The gloved hand is replaced with duct tape, and my eyes are shut forcibly by cloth. My hands are bound behind my back and then I am being dragged once more through the woods by both feet – my right one shrieking in pain. Every rock and dropped pinecone chafes my sides mercilessly; my back is raw, my clothes are torn. My mind is screaming two names: Edward and Victoria. My heart drops to my feet. Where is Edward? Surely, Alice has seen this.

I feel the forest floor leave me, and I am thrown onto another hard surface. Something is closed on me. I am inside a small, closed space. An engine roars to life; I am in the trunk of a car. I can hear muffled voices coming from the cab of the car in front of me.

"Not one has seen", a low, woman's voice says with an accent I cannot place.

"You come in handy; I know when to admit I'm wrong", a male voice says, sneering.

"That's a first", a child's voice? I've heard it before.

Laughter, throaty and smooth, the woman speaks again, "Right you are, Jane. The airport isn't too far away, Demetri, step on it".

My breathing hitches, my mouth goes dry and my body feels paralyzed, tears leak out of my eyes, wetting the cloth. I am in the trunk of a car with Jane, Demetri, and another woman I don't know. She said the word 'airport'. My heart shattered into pieces.

I am going back to Italy.

**REVIEW please!!! Update either late tonight or tomorrow!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the continued support and hits on my story! Please review to let me know what you're thinking so far – I'd appreciate it.**

**I got 2 reviews for the last chapter, and it jazzed me up so much that I felt like writing this chapter right away – a BIG thank you to ****Mrs. Edward B. Cullen**** again and ****fallunder**** for reviewing.**

**Chapter 5**

_Bella's POV_

I have been riding in the trunk of this car for half an hour; we're going fast and swerving around a few other cars every now and then. The woman, Demetri, and Jane have remained quiet throughout the ride.

My heart is aching so badly – out of fear ad longing for Edward. Where are they? I squeeze my eyes shut behind the damp cloth, trying not to cry more than I have been already. What will they think when I'm not there? Will they know? My back is cut up from being dragged across the forest floor, my sweatshirt is in ribbons, every now and then, I can feel the remaining pieces rub against my tender skin. My right ankle is in worse shape – I can't move it at all, from what I can feel, it's most likely swollen.

I'm having a really hard time breathing from crying so long and having my mouth taped shut. I try breathing even but my heart is reaching out and thinking of Edward. Please, God, let them find me before it's too late. I have no idea of my captor's plans; whether they want to kill me somewhere here, change me and leave me to fend for myself, or take me back to Italy. To be honest, I am hoping they'll change me and leave me – with any luck, when I wake after the three days, I'll be able to find my way back to Edward.

The car slows and comes to a stop, and I hear voices.

"Checking in", Demetri says; he must be driving.

"Name", I hear an older man say, outside of the car. I contemplate attempting to scream, but it's night – this man is probably working alone. They would kill him if I ousted them.

"Olvurti, jet lot eight", Demetri answers. So I'm boarding a plane; my heart sinks. I notice the clever anagram for 'Volturi' in the back of my mind.

The older man must have waved them in, the car started to roll again. Minutes later, I feel the car slow again.

"Pull to the back", the woman's voice says with the accent.

The car makes a slight turn then comes to a full stop; three car doors shut. I brace myself and feel a gush of frigid air, then colder hands grasp behind my neck and legs. The hands are large and sure, this person's chest is slightly contoured and solid – Demetri is holding me; he runs a short distance.

"If you know what's good for you, you will not make a noise", he whispers roughly into my ear; I would shudder, but I'm too scared to move.

I feel him climb stairs and I'm thrown into a large cold seat – leather. I can feel him reach to my sides as he straps me into the chair.

"Don't attempt escape, I am right here next to you", his voice is down near my neck. I feel him take a deep breath, then sit next to me. I desperately want to move away from him, tell him to move away from me, but my mouth is still gagged; I can barely breathe as it is.

Roughly twenty minutes pass in uncomfortable silence. I can feel him breathing on me. Female voices find their way to my ears after. Their chatter stops some yards away. Jane and the mystery woman take their seats.

"Everything good to go Lucinda?" Demetri asks, his voice mere inches from my neck. The mystery woman has a name. "You took longer than expected.

Jane's frosty laugh spiraled down my spine, "unable to handle the human?"

"Don't taunt, Jane dear. Demetri, hold your horses; Marco will have us off the ground in a few minutes", Lucinda coos melodically. I place her accent as Russian; very slight and exotic.

Through the mental distractions, I am trying desperately to calm my breathing and not draw attention to myself. Based upon my last meeting with these people, two out of the supposed four (I have yet to meet Marco) wanted to kill me: Demetri for my blood and Jane out of hate – no need to give Lucinda a reason and I do not want any interest on me.

I keep waiting, almost expecting to hear the door to this jet knock down, and hear Emmett's booming voice, feel Edward's arms pick me up. I want to go home; be engaged and be in love.

Now would be the time that I wished I wasn't the exception to Edward's talent. If Alice _had_ seen this, then the Cullen's would at least be at the airport and Edward would hear me. I am thinking way outside the box here, but regardless – wishing will get me nowhere. The poisoned thoughts still run through my head – was Rosalie the only one who didn't agree with me being part of the family? Where are they? What will they tell Charlie? Will I ever tell Edward that I love him again? Too many questions; no answers – no time; once we're in the air, it's over.

The plane lurched forward; we are taxing on the runway. Is it too late? No – they'll have to know where I am – they'll follow me to Italy and come and get me. The Volturi want me changed – so what? Edward will come, Aro will make him change me. It's what I wanted: I win.

It's not that simple and I'm lying unconvincingly to myself. Aro will see that I haven't been changed and he'll dispose of me – he will change, punish, or kill me – then he will have the Cullen's destroyed for not obeying him in the first place: no one wins.

Pressure builds in my chest as the jet accelerates; I feel weight in my head as we pull from the ground, and then release as we reach the right altitude. Jane and Lucinda begin speaking to one another in rapid Italian.

"Lucinda", Demetri interrupts them, "are you still performing your talent against the seer?"

She laughs lightly, patronizingly, "No, no need". Wait – she is responsible for Alice not seeing?

I feel someone near my face, "are you excited to see me again, doll?" Demetri says, his sweet-sickly scent offends my nose. "Aro has been dying to see _you_ again. You smell ten times more appealing now than when we first met", he's obviously enjoying his one-sided conversation, "of course, as long as blood flows through your veins, you will always be appealing". His hand slides up my knee and I try to keep breathing, "I am positive you're curious as to why you are here, correct?"

I remain quiet, not bothering to acknowledge him. He tightens hiss grip on m knee and it hurts, badly, "answer me", he breathes on my neck. I nod my head, yes. "You see, love", I cringe at that word coming from him, "you have been _chosen_"; as he hisses this, his hand trails up from my knee to my inner thigh. I do not like where this is headed, "if you agree to play nice during your stay, I promise _I'll_ be very nice to _you_", his lips are very near mine; involuntarily I lean away from his odd and oppressive embrace; this angers him.

"You do know why you're here", he rasps, anger evident in his tone, "and you do know, deep down, why THEY are _not_ here?" He pauses.

My breathing and movement stop; I'm being kidnapped right? Not _handed over_? They wouldn't do that… but why wasn't Esme home? Why did this happen – with all the talent they have?

"See? You do know", Demetri noticed my hesitation; his voice became a shamed whisper – for my benefit, "_they_ wanted you here, _they_ couldn't change you – they're too weak minded – not to mention the burden you would be as a newborn. We, however, are well-equipped to handle you, and train you, and _change_ you as we see fit." I started to shake my head in protest – Edward is supposed to change me; he wants to marry me. Tears again began to pour down my face, the wetness stinging my skin; my heart couldn't take much more of this – breathing was becoming hard, my nose was plugged from crying so much, I attempted to breath out of my mouth, but I started gagging on the tape.

Demetri's fingers found my face and at once, ripped off the tape from my mouth – I yelped slightly before he pushed his hand over my mouth.

"Sshhhh…. I can prove it", he said in a dead whisper.

I felt an unnatural breeze and then something hard and cold was pressed against my ear; a cell phone.

"Bella?"

My heart stops; it's my personal angel.

His beautiful voice continues, "Bella, please do as they say. We will see you soon. Be good, be safe. It will be alright in the end", Edward's voice turns into sandpaper with his last words, "This is all for the best". I hear a click and the phone is taken away.

My world has screeched to a halt.

"Demetri, don't torment it… yet", Jane says sweetly.

"Come sit down, we have many hours until we reach Italy", Lucinda adds.

I feel Demetri lean down, he drags his hand down my face, my neck, down my shoulder, "I told you", he says with venom – he slaps the tape back on my face and walks away.

I can feel my loose hair around me, shaking. I struggle slightly against the straps, holding me in the seat suddenly feeling claustrophobic. The skin around my eyes feels tender and sore from my constant tears, falling down and catching on my soggy shirt.

Abandonment, true disposal. I cannot decipher thought. Words and images are flying past my shut eyes. Love? Was it a lie? Not only am I left, I am fed to enemy. Heartless. My shoulders hunch over, protesting in pain, but I cannot comprehend it. Emotional pain is too great to understand physical discomfort. I am here – alone now.

He came back to me, he proposed to me. Is he letting me go to face the consequences of the Volturi alone?

Alone.

A small part of me won't let go of him – this cannot be right.

Edward my love, I still have your heart and soul – and I will keep it safe until I see you again.

**I know it's short, but the next one will be in Italy and will be longer. That is where the story begins to form itself!! I am so excited for the real action, guys! Tell me what you think!!!**

**Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again to ****Mrs. Edward B. Cullen**** – your continued support makes me very happy and motivated!**

**This is the first chapter with another POV (two to be exact). I don't know if it will be a common thing – just every few chapters or so – I really want you to be on Bella's journey, but to avoid confusion and to add some suspense, I think it fits nicely.**

**Please review, whoever you wonderful people are out there! It makes me crank out chapters quicker!**

_Esme POV_

Staring into the fridge, I wonder if there's enough food for the rest of the week for Bella; make a mental note to run to the store. I'll have to ask her what she likes for breakfast.

I hear her steady breathing from Edward's room; she's asleep. The questions will have to wait. She fell asleep so quickly! The rest of the family left not twenty minutes ago.

Poor darling Bella; I feel so horribly about what happened between Rose and Edward. When Rose and Emmett left to hunt earlier, I could feel the shame rolling off Emmett and the undiluted anger simmering under Rose's beautiful façade. I had enough irritation toward Rose for both Carlisle and myself; I want to talk to Bella about it. Jasper mentioned her feelings of guilt.

I turn to leave the kitchen to return to my book in the living room when I hear Carlisle's voice outside unexpectedly.

"Esme?" he calls.

What on earth…? I thought he was hunting. Did something go wrong?

"Carlisle?" I walk to the patio door, open it and look out. There's no one to be found. I squint to look further into the forest, still nothing. "Carlisle", I say again; I could whisper and he would hear me.

"Esme – come to me. I need you", his voice calls. I have to admit – although I'm confused with his timing (Carlisle and I typically are inseparable _after_ hunting) he does on occasion crave my presence during the hunt.

My face is full with my smile before I know it, "I need to stay with Bella. She's asleep upstairs", I say softly, my disappointment evident in my voice.

I can hear the smirk in his voice, "She will be fine. Alice says she'll stay asleep for most of our hunt. Come to me", he coos.

My heart lurches at his neediness, "where are you?"

"I'm in the forest, follow my scent", he calls as his voice fades dramatically. He's playful today.

I smile and take one more look into the house; Bella is still sleeping – she sighs Edward's name deeply. She'll stay asleep. I jump lithely out the door, making sure to lock it from the inside and sprint into the forest to find my love.

_Edward POV_

It was hard to control my fierce emotions after I gave into my senses. My rage toward Rose was very near the surface – I'd be seeing her for the first time since our argument and I'm going to have a hard time holding my tongue. She's not one to take the high road and say nothing when it comes to me.

I run as fast as I can – sprinting, keeping yards in front of Alice, Jasper and Carlisle.

I make it to the oval clearing where my family primarily hunts and spot Rose and Emmett taking down a bear. I curve to my sharp right and dive into the brush, my scent finding a few deer. I take them down quickly, savagely – taking out my anger on the creatures rather than my family, for right now any way.

I emerge from the forest and see Alice and Jasper standing together – they've just had their meal. Carlisle is walking towards Rose and Emmett who are standing together as well. I feel like we are all avoiding one another.

_"Edward"_, Jasper's alarmed voice calls to me in my head. I turn towards him. _"Alice"_, is all he says. I look to her and tune into her mind.

I see us hunting – a play by play re-peat of everything that just happened. I see myself turn right and dive, I see Carlisle, Alice and Jasper go after s small herd of deer near me; Emmett and Rose finish and stand where they are.

"What's going on Alice?" she says nothing – staring off into space.

"What does she see?" Jasper asks in a tight voice.

"The past", I say, dumbfounded.

Carlisle is with us in a second, Emmett and Rose in tow – they stop a few feet back, "what are you saying?"

Alice shakes her head, "this doesn't make any sense!! It feels like it's deliberate! I don't get it!! The past? I just saw what we just did – the decision was already made and past. This is not right!" she wailed – her thoughts were jumbled. A few flashes of the moments before, catching up to us, but never any future moments; the best way to describe it like a skipping DVD.

"Alice, we will figure this out", Carlisle said softly. _"I really hope this doesn't indicate something or someone is toying with us"_, he added looking at me.

_"She should just stop looking – it's screwing everything up"_, Rose said in her head. I growled low at her. "Edward – what the hell?"

"You know why she's looking. Even if you don't understand or care enough about Bella's safety, the more warning we have about the Volturi or Victoria, the more time we have to save ourselves as well", I say, trying to keep my temper.

"Not now", Carlisle said sharply.

I hear rustling from the forest behind us, before I can turn to look, Carlisle's eyes widen.

_"Esme?"_ he says, confused.

Alice sighs, "I didn't see this". Jasper pulls her close to him, his anxiousness leaking out to us all.

"Esme – what are you doing here?" Carlisle asks.

Esme stops in her tracks, "what?" she smirks. I can see her mind – she heard Carlisle's voice. She heard him and followed his scent here.

"She heard you", I said.

"What?" Carlisle's voice turned hard.

"I heard you – you wanted me to come to you…" she trailed off. I picked up the rest of what happened in her thoughts; his playful tone beckoning her outside, her telling him that Bella was sleeping, she couldn't leave her; her trusting Carlisle, and then leaving.

"I didn't do that – I was here", Carlisle said, suspicious.

"Who the hell lured Esme out?" Emmett asked, angry.

"_How_ did they lure Esme out?" Jasper asked.

_"Why?"_ Esme thought.

Suddenly, I was hit by Alice's visions – a barrage of repeated images followed by brief flashes of new pictures. Like lightening, they flashed – I had to concentrate, my eyes closed: us hunting again, diving into the forest, Esme calling out to Carlisle, Jasper hunting, someone watching Esme leave the house, Bella walking outside –

"Alice!" Jasper gasped, I opened my eyes to see Alice on the ground, her eyes staring up at the dark sky.

"Edward, what did she see?" Carlisle demanded.

There was no time to relay messages, "Alice – keep seeing!!" I begged her, "We need more!"

She whimpered.

"Man, I think she's hurt", Emmett started.

"No – she saw flashes of new things – someone watching Esme, Bella leaving the house", I got on the ground next to Carlisle and Alice, "please – look further".

She must have heard me because I was slapped again with images: Esme coming into the clearing, Bella calling my name from in the forest, Bella running suddenly towards the patio then falling, her scream cut short.

Bella.

Without thought, my legs broke into a sprint. A second later, I hear Emmett's heavy footsteps in my ears. My breathing was hectic; my mind was screaming one thing: no, no, no, no.

"What happened? What did you see?" Emmett's voice was hard, scared.

"Bella", I said breathlessly. Suddenly, that all too familiar scent assaulted my nose.

"I smell her blood", Carlisle said, appearing beside me.

The strongest of it was coming from my left.

"Bella? BELLA!!!!!" I hollered frantically.

I saw a small hole in the ground – this is where she fell. I followed the scent of her blood back through the forest, towards the river and the back roads.

If she's here, I'll find her – I'd tear myself apart before I would let anything happen to her without me there to help her. I followed the scent, expecting to find her sitting under a tree with a bloody knee – I don't care what happened as long as she's safe and with me.

I followed the scent to the dirt road where it ended, cold. My heart dropped. Where is she?

I turned around to comb the dank forest again when my eyes zeroed in on a sparkle in the dirt. I ran to it and sunk to my knees when I saw what it was.

My engagement ring I gave her hours before.

"No, no, no…." I chanted, ignoring Carlisle's calls for me.

I picked it up and ran into the road – I can't find her scent anywhere. It just ends.

Where is she?

"Edward!" Carlisle yells from the other side of the river.

"You need to come see this!" Emmett bellows, no jest in his voice.

I fist the ring and run to their voices, I run across the grass and around pass the front of my house. I notice something odd:

My Volvo is not in the driveway.

My heart lifted: maybe Bella took it somewhere?

"Edward come here!" Rose yells.

I sprint to them – in the woods about 20 yards to the side of our house. They are gathered – all of them but Alice and Jasper – in front of an old, warped tree. I walk numbly up to them, in a daze, before I see what they are staring at. My Volvo – curled around the massive trunk of the ancient tree – twisted metal, broken glass. At first I'm horrified that Bella crashed, but just as quickly, my thoughts register two very distinct hand marks indented on the driver's side door: m car was thrown against this tree.

"Did you find anything?" Carlisle asks, bewildered.

I hold my left hand out in front of me and open my palm: I show them the ring.

Esme gasps, "oh my God".

"What is going on?" Emmett said.

Carlisle answers, "someone used something – a power? – to bend Alice's visions, and to lure Esme outside, they destroyed Edward's car – then got Bella".

"Who is doing this?" Rosalie whispered.

"Where is my Bella?" my voice broke.

"I don't know", Carlisle answered us both, "but I intend to find out".

I imagined Bella somewhere, alone and cold and scared – needing me desperately. My heart clenched and my hands formed tight fists once again. I have to find her – if someone hurts her, or takes her away from me permanently…. I couldn't finish the thought. I love her, she is my life…

My knees collapsed. Where are you, Bella?

**I know – cliffhanger? I will have time to post the next chapter tomorrow!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**My cousin came over last night, so I couldn't update until today! FYI – her birthday is tomorrow, and Mother's day is Sunday, so if I can update, I will but forgive me if it doesn't happen until Monday.**

**Thank you ****Mrs. Edward B. Cullen**** – you are the best!**

**Chapter 7**

_Bella POV_

I felt a sudden jolt, and woke up. I couldn't see. My breathing started to pick up – worried – but then I remembered why: I'm blindfolded. My body ached so terribly – there was no movement in my ankle, my back was raw and crusty from dried blood, my eyes stung from the wet cloth around my face, and my lips felt so chapped from the tape that held them shut.

My heart ached far worse than my body. I yearned for Edward, for his touch – cooling comfort, for his sweet breath and voice. My heart constricted thinking of his words on the phone – what was he thinking? Was that real?

I hear doors opening, things being moved and carried out, I feel small gusts of wind to my right and left. Footsteps approach me.

"I am going to remove the tape from your mouth and from around your hands – do not make a noise", Demetri whispers into my ear. I nod and he rips off the worn tape. I stifle a moan from the soreness of the removed tape and lick my lips tenderly.

Demetri's arms pick me up and I feel an unnatural breeze, then I am put hastily onto another seat and a door is shut: I am in another car. It's very cool inside and I can smell leather. Two other doors are shut, and I feel the car accelerate.

"Marco", Jane whines, "go faster – I am anxious to get home". The driver, Marco, obediently goes faster.

I feel someone touch the back of my head, I cringe away – but then I feel hands untying the cloth around my eyes. Slowly, the damp cloth is removed. My shoulders slump forward slightly from relief – I open my eyes gradually, expecting light from outside, but instead I see the car windows are tinted dark like a limousine. My surroundings are whizzing past, past I do recognize them: I saw all this through the windows of a stolen Porsche less than a month ago.

My stomach drops again – Edward was here last time, I was running to him. I am all alone this time.

We make our way through the giant city walls in no time. The car pulls up to a secluded alley and comes to a stop under an ancient looking archway. Everyone gets out of the car immediately. Demetri is at my side of the door instantly, opens it and roughly pulls me out. He knows I cannot walk, so he slides his arms under my knees and behind my back – my breathing stops; it's too intimate to me and my back is still cut up. Demetri notices my hesitance and chuckles darkly.

He follows the others as we enter the underground passageway. Thankfully, Demetri jumps in with me still in his arms – I'd rather not have to rely on Jane to catch me. We walk on an incline until we reach a gate; Jane steps forward and presses a code into a concealed number pad – the gat slowly swings open and we pass through.

The air past the gate is very cold, and I resist the urge to press myself into Demetri to keep the cold breeze away. My breathing is ragged – last time I was here, Edward was rubbing his hands all over my face; it was our reunion. I have to remind myself every five minutes that they aren't going to be at the end of the tunnel. We are walking very swiftly, with Jane leading.

Jane hasn't changed – she is still the perfect, petite, deadly, evil little cherub. Lucinda has long, raven colored hair that hangs straight to her hips, her skin is darker than most vampires I've seen. Marco is directly in front of me; he is about the same size as Emmett, with hair shaved very close to his head. All of them wear the Volturi cloaks.

We walk through large double doors and into the unnatural light of a reception room. My eyes dart to the desk – a blond woman with tanned skin sits there. I wonder what became of Gianna, the last woman who sat there. The blonde does not look up as we pass, she hits a button and another door opens into another hall.

I really wish Alice was here – last time with Edward and Alice, I had two vampires to defend me. Hell – Alice could see the future and see that we would be alright. I'm alone now: human and completely defenseless with a bum leg too boot. I cannot tell the future either. My arms ache badly for Edward's comfort. Where are they now? Still hunting? Demetri's phone call was completely convincing – Edward's voice had intonation and emotion; it was hard to understand why he would do this to me, but I didn't know what to think.

Our group makes it to another door: I know which one it leads to – the reception hall where Aro, Marcus, and Caius would be. Jane turns around and looks pointedly at Demetri, he immediately turns right and silently goes through a concealed door and into a small room with a small darkly tinted window – I can see the reception hall though it. It must be like two-way glass. I notice similar black squares, that look like decorating tiles along the walls of the hall – and wonder if they hold rooms like these as well.

I see Jane, Lucinda and Marco enter the hall, the vampires standing about scatter immediately, clearing a path for them. The way the other Vampires are standing about reminds me of the images of Royal Courts. I watch as Jane approaches a figure and holds out her hand, Lucinda and Marco stand a few feet away from her. A pale, almost translucent hand holds Jane's lightly.

I'd recognize that skin anywhere: Aro.

My eyes travel up to his face, his eyes are partly closed and a smile dances on his lips. What I would give to see his thoughts. He put Jane's hand down, nods to her and she walks to the side, next to Lucinda and Marco. Aro remains standing, behind him I can see Marcus and Caius sitting.

Aro walks forward, "Apologies for the small interruption", his voice flows out through the entire hall, "You are charged with sharing knowledge with a human".

My heart stops – is he speaking to Edward?

My eyes search frantically for his form, my hands clench into fists and Demetri puts me down in front of the window.

I catch the condemned person between cloaks of other vampires. He's kneeling, his dirty blonde hair in his eyes. He appears to be in his early twenties when he was changed. I sigh – it's no one in my family, but a second later I wonder who this man is – if the human he shared knowledge with was someone he loves… like me and Edward.

"Our existence cannot be known to the human world, vermin", Aro says, "What say you?"

The man quivers, "I am so very sorry…" he begins; his accent is English.

Aro cuts him off, "I do not care if you are sorry -the point is that the offense was committed in the presence of a Volturi guard! You are guilty. You have no known talents, so you are of no use. Do away with him", Aro swipes his hand as if he was waving off a gnat, "Marco?"

Marco, our driver, steps forward, "Yes?" His voice is very deep.

"Perform your talent", Aro says, excited as if he is about to see a show.

Marco nods curtly and walks briskly to the cowering man.

"Stand", Marco's deep voice commands. The man obeys.

Am I about to see a vampire ripped apart in front of me? I can't look away, Demetri's hands are firmly on my shoulders. I squint to see Marco's features clearly. He narrows his eyes and becomes still, not breathing.

The man's screams reaches me instantly, my eyes snap to him and am horrified by what I see: a bright orange glow is coming from within him, suddenly he bursts into flames, then just as quickly as it started, the flames wipe out and ashes fall to the pristine marble floor. My jaw is slack.

"Internal incineration", Demetri whispers reverently in my ear, "one of the many priceless talents of the Volturi guard".

Aro claps his hands lightly, "thank you Marco. May this be a lesson to all who are witness", somehow Aro's undead eyes find their way to my secluded location with Demetri, they rest on mine, "I am finished for today; I bid you all a restful evening".

Aro nods to Marcus and Caius, who don't return the gesture and he glides to adjacent hallway, Demetri's grip on my arms tighten and he picks me up with one arm and ducks into another doorway into a dark, dusty, dirt covered hall. We walk along and I limp hastily until we come to a fork in the hall.

"Bella", Aro walks quickly to my side, "I am overjoyed to meet you again. Although, I can say how disappointed I am find you still human", Aro reaches out and grabs Demetri's hand quickly. He laughs shortly, his eyes on me, "playing with her so soon Demetri?" Demetri laughs lowly behind me, "Follow me please", Aro says.

He takes off down the left tunnel, Demetri and I follow; I hear more footsteps and my eyes find that Jane, Lucinda and Marco are following behind us. I stiffen and turn back around, keeping my eyes on the ground.

I have a feeling that Demetri, Jane, Lucinda, Marco and Aro are the only vampires who know I am here; I also have a feeling that they do not intend to let anyone else in on their secret.

The hallway we are walking down is ill-lit, only by torch light. The yellowing light flickers off of the ancient stone walls. My heart is willing me to scream – to alert others of my presence before Aro locks me in the bowels of the castle. My brain won't let my heart win. I am too scared.

Aro is speaking rapidly to the vampires all around me; I cannot hear what is said exactly, but I do pick out the words "privileged", "classified", and "family". Beside me Demetri nods his head every so often.

It comes to me: I am a secret. They can do whatever they want with me.

We finally come to a stop in front of a large wooden door laden with elaborate ironwork. In the dim light, I see Aro take something from his pocket and insert it into the other door: a key. He pushes the door open with ease, and steps aside, turning to me. Demetri lets go of me, and pushes me forward. I limp through the entrance. I hear Aro speaking rapidly once again. I decide I'm done with guessing – I'll deal with what comes to me – I can't take on these vampires as a human. If they change me here, I'll find a way back to my Edward if it kills me.

The room is all stone, save for a large bed with blood red quilts in a corner. There is another blood red colored cloth hanging by hooks in the other corner; the edge is pulled back, revealing a small bathroom. The floors are bare ad sandy, there are no windows, and the only light comes from two torches upon the wall at either sides of the door's entrance.

"This is your new home", Aro's voice comes from behind me. I turn around to find that only Aro, Jane and Demetri remain.

How will I stay sane living like this? No light, no view of the sky, no Edward.

Aro smiles at me, "I am sure you are tired and confused", his words strike a chord in me, my eyes begin to tear up. He takes a step forward and takes my hand, "I wonder… are you still an exception?" He closes his eyes, "yes, you are – to me. Jane?" Jane appears in front of me, smiling wickedly, her smile falters and she glares daggers at me, Aro laughs, "it seems Isabella, that you remain immune from us now…"

Demetri snickers from across the room.

"Not from all of us", Aro corrects himself. "I can only imagine what you will become when you are changed".

_Not from all of us?_ What does that mean? Demetri gazes at me arrogantly, Jane narrows her eyes at him. Does Demetri have a gift I don't know about?

Aro keeps talking, "Demetri informed you, correct? We will be picking up where you Cullen's left off", his eyes ran up and down my now shaking form, "you will be ready for the change very soon".

"Edward's not going to change me?" My voice dribbled out from my lips weakly. I didn't mean to say it out loud. My exterior is failing me now, my vision is blurring from tears. Now running freely down my face.

Aro steps closer to me, he runs a smooth finger up my cheek gathering tears, "you poor, sweet, innocent thing – dry your eyes". He brings his finger to his lips and tastes my tears. He is going to break me – I cannot deny that to myself. He will change me when I am a shell of a person. I am his project – his sacrifice.

"You will be changed soon – in this very room", Aro says as he walks away. "Make yourself at home", he says dismissively. "Demetri will keep watch outside for now".

Aro walks to the doorway where Jane takes his hand. Aro hands Demetri the key he'd used earlier, then he walks away with Jane under his arm.

Demetri watches the two walk away, their footsteps grow lighter. He turns his face to me smiles cruelly, winks, and then shuts the heavy door, leaving me alone. I look bleakly around my room, my prison. This time a few days ago, Edward geld me in our bed. I cannot believe that he put me here – that his family put me here.

I limp over to the large bed and crawl in. It smells musty and it's very cold. I curl into myself, holding my arms around me. I feel myself breathing, my body doesn't recognize any air coming in. I'm shutting down – and Aro is already winning.

This cannot really be happening – it resembles a nightmare too perfectly.

I can feel myself unraveling. My thoughts and nerves are frayed and sparking, sending me random images of Edward to my eyes. I see him smile, I see us kissing passionately on the fallen tree, him taking my hand and walking – then my memories turn ugly – I see his black eyes in biology, his cold stare across the cafeteria, his hollow gaze in the forest, his lips part and say 'goodbye'.

I breathe in and out frantically. I clutch my sides harder, and I incoherently attempt to hum my lullaby. All of the notes fall flat and crack. It quickly blends into soft sobs as I let my body give into the hopelessness my mind feels.

I am all alone, and all I can do is wait.

**There we go! Please, please, please tell me what you think!!!!!**

**Happy mother's day to all the mommies out there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My absence has been unforgivable. I actually got a new job in LA and I'm in Orange County – so it's a long commute. I'm exhausted most nights. I re-read my story and got all motivated to write again. **

**I promise that I will update at least 2 chapters a week.**

**A very sincere, special apology to ****Mrs. Edward B Cullen**** – you've been the only one to review so far and I hope you don't desert me.**

**Chapter 8**

BELLA POV

Seconds pass, minutes pass, hours pass; there is no way to know. The dim, flickering light of the torches remain unchanged, not allowing me to accurately guess the time. Time itself seems to have eluded me, as has any sense of rest, coherence or justice. I am unaware of any sleep I may have gotten; tossing and turning in the monotonous blackness has played tricks on my mind.

With no way of knowing time, I stare blankly at the doorway, wondering when Aro will come in to end my life.

Every time my mind skipped to Charlie my heart felt frayed. I knew he was worried – the week he was gone had to have passed, he had to be home by now and wondering where I was. I missed Charlie, but my heart was with another…

In the forefront of my heart, soul, and mind – I yearn for Edward; with every breath I take, I will him silently to come through the doors and hold me. Even if it was just him calling my name; his voice and me – that would be soothing enough; his voice softly cooing to me – telling me it's going to be alright and that he truly loves me. Tears slip once again down my cheek, thinking of him. I still do not know where he is.

The same idea has entered my thoughts since my arrival and I physically feel ill whenever it passes: what if my family really wanted me to be here?

What if they really couldn't change me? What if they solicited the help of the Volturi, but didn't anticipate the way I'd be treated? On the other hand, if I _was_ taken from them without their knowledge, that would mean the Volturi have someone amongst their ranks who is powerful enough to block powers at once to accomplish surprise with the Cullen's.

I have milled over this and one person comes to mind every time: Lucinda.

Marco and her were the only two in Aro's little entourage that I hadn't met, and I learned of Marco's incineration power my first day here. Lucinda was in Forks and could have definitely blocked Alice's and Edward's powers. Why else would she be there?

Another thing that my mind has contemplated is Marcus and Caius' lack of involvement with my arrival. Sure, last time I was here, they didn't exactly shake my hand or take a huge interest in me, but this time I wasn't even shown to them. In my gut, I feel that they are not even aware of my presence here; that scares me. Aro has free reign over my fate.

From my back, I slowly turn over on my side so that I am facing the doorway and the torches that are my only light.

I know someone, I can only assume Demetri, is always outside my door. Occasionally I can hear voice, speaking in a rapid hum. One is low and one is higher – Demetri and Jane.

I feel like I am in the middle of a game, a giant mind game that they are playing with me but I do not know any of the rules; I am blind in the dark and all I can do is reach out and pray that I don't fall. There is absolutely no one to catch me. Everyone here is against me, against my life, against my still-beating heart. They can see and I cannot, and they are waiting on the sidelines for me to fall into the depths and never resurface.

I can feel myself slipping already – if it means immortal life, and a chance to get back to Edward, then I am a willing participant.

Something tells me that they do not appreciate my willingness to fall… something tells me they crave my fear.

My eyes fall closed and I inhale deeply, and I hear my chamber doors creak slightly.

My heart stops; my eyes snap open: the door is open about a foot; the hair on the back of my neck rises. I am waiting, waiting – my ears straining against the humming silence for a clue.

It isn't a minute later that I hear a giggle and increasing footsteps, then….nothing.

I sit up, my eyes trained on the black void that's beyond my door, my hands are fisted in my quilts on their own accord.

SLAM! Suddenly, my door is kicked open, flinging with such force; I flinch violently, expecting impact. Nothing.

I know they are there: Demetri and Jane. I often hear their footsteps and Jane's disgusting voice whining through the halls; this is the first time my door has been opened since I've been in here. Anticipation is eating me alive as I wait for the two of them to make their presence known. With their vampire speed and my lame human senses, they could have easily have run in and out five times and I wouldn't have seen. My eyes water as I try not to blink for fear of missing any movement of a shadow.

Hauntingly, a velvet voice purrs an unmistakable tune; it floats through the darkness to my waiting ears – my lullaby.

My soul melts into the dusty ground beneath me, my hand clutches at my heart and my diminished world is halted immediately. The beautiful and achingly familiar melody threads itself through my very core, touching me and rendering me utterly vulnerable.

I sit, tensed on the very edge – is _he_ here? Why isn't he coming for me? My brain is silently screaming _this is not right_ – he wouldn't come this way, singing of all things.

My eyes catch a form, standing still in the hallway, outside my door. I squint, trying to make it out but staying still – lying to myself that if I don't move it can't see me. I can just see the curve of their face…

Abruptly, I hear a menacing growl behind me, and feel a searing pain down my back. I inhale sharply, and attempt to protect myself by scurrying from my bed and pressing my injured back against the wall. I can feel a subtle warmth tickling down my lower back; I'm bleeding.

Once again, my lullaby reaches me; my eyes pool with tears as I hear another growl. I flinch; and nothing happens. I peer to my door and gasp when I see him:

Edward.

His amber eyes are smoldering as he gazes at me, my mouth falls open, my heart clenches in fear and joy – somewhere my mind notes that I am not wearing my ring; as I suck in air before I pass out, my love's eyes harden to black. Another growl comes from m right and I am pushed violently to the floor – I feel a small form of pressure on my back: Jane. She breathes heavily into my ear, growls and snaps at my exposed neck.

Edward is more important. My neck cramps as I look up to see him, still standing in the doorway, sneering. I choke on dust from the floor. Jane snickers, and I see another form behind my Edward: Demetri. I breath to speak, but Jane digs her nails into my sides, I feel more warmth.

My eyes squeeze shut, "Please, stop". I manage to croak.

My angel's voice answers me in an angry tone, "Do not be weak, Bella."

"Edward?" I whisper, voice breaking, "why?"

From above me, still scratching and slapping my backside, Jane laughs, "STOP IT! Please!" I scream, crying in pain. I worry if my spilling blood entices them.

Edward's lovely voice laughs melodically, "If you are this weak as a human, you will be useless to me as a vampire". His words cut me deeper than Jane's blows. Although he speaks evil to me, I cry out meekly from the beauty of his voice.

My eyes are still trained on Edward; he remains like a statue in the same place. From behind him, Demetri walks forward, and Edward's form starts to fade like mist. Demetri steps completely through Edward's form, it vanishes like smoke, "you're worthless to me, Bella", Demetri says. His lips are moving, but Edward's voice spills from them.

My chest heaves. An illusion. It wasn't real. I remember the phone call on the plane and Demetri laughs as if he knows I've put it together. Demetri can produce illusions?

I feel violated on a greater level. If Demetri knew my lullaby, how long have the Volturi been watching us?

With one last swipe at my raw back, Jane jumps off of me and runs to Demetri.

"She's bleeding more", Jane says to him, his eyes are still on me.

Demetri looks to me and saunters over, stopping above my quivering form. My breathing increases, as does my heart as he leans down silently, licking his lips. I see Jane bolt suddenly from the doorway.

"You smell so incredible", he says, back in his own voice – he flips me over onto my back, knocking the wind out of me. His eyes rake up and down my body.

Demetri dips his head down to my neck and inhales deeply, his fingers sliding into my hair.

"Let him use you", Edward says, I can feel Demetri's body vibrate from speaking. This talent of his is so convincing.

This is fake, but I still feel utterly betrayed. A whimper escapes me, Demetri chuckles darkly. He leans back to look at me, as he does, I feel his lips grazing my neck.

When he is in front of my face, his lips are coated in my blood, "delicious", he murmurs as he licks his lips.

"I want him to change you in my place", Edward's voice says – I watch Demetri's lips saying the words but still cry out unintentionally. I know Edward's voice is being fabricated – I can see it – but my heart is losing its grip on reality.

Suddenly, Demetri's hands grab my thighs and I can no longer think.

He leans down and licks my neck, moaning – his hands exploring my body. My brain is in a frenzy, my hands are out in front of me, clutching an imaginary savior, my jaw is slack with shock; my breaths come in short, sporadic heaves. I feel him pushing up my ripped and blood-soaked shirt. I feel desperate, ice cold hands move around my hips, pulling, pushing. I cannot defend myself. I feel him nipping at my collar bone and neck. Not only is Demetri going to violate my mind, he is going to violate my body.

A huge gust of unnatural wind knocks Demetri off of me, revealing Aro standing above us. Demetri is on the floor beside me clutching his jaw.

"Jane informed me of your foul-play and blood-lust", Aro says evenly, keeping his eyes on me, "you will leave for now". Demetri darts quickly from the room, shutting the massive doors to my room with ease.

I look up at Aro, he holds out his hand.

When I do not take it, he speaks, "I do not have to harm you to feel powerful".

I take his hand and he pulls me up easily and leads me to my bed.

"I cannot offer you total protection from another episode like the one you just experienced", he begins calmly, "I can say, however, that it _is_ within your best interest to experience them". I open my mouth to speak but am cut off by him, "I know of Carlisle's principles. I know that the members of his family that he changed himself only were changed when the only other option was death", he pauses to hold my gaze, "because your presence was their request, I can only do my best to fulfill what fate would have allowed to happen _if_ you were changed by them – why do you think _your Edward_ insisted on waiting?" He pauses again, "do you understand?"

I took a guess, "you are saying that I will be close to death before my change here – only because it was what the Cullen's would have wanted?" I lamely say – my lip is swollen.

Aro nods solemnly.

I shake my head, disbelieving, "I cannot comprehend that".

Aro's eyes hold pity, "I am here to break you", his words are torture, but his voice is tender. Demetri and Jane reappear in the doorway and I am afraid. Aro continues almost absentmindedly, "I know that you love to hate me, don't you my Isabella?"

"You will be sacrificed", Edward's voice calls to me.

I can't take anymore, I clutch at my head and scream, "GET OUT!"

Aro chuckles, "you've been tested by Demetri more than once already. You'll learn soon not to rebel here".

My eyes remain clenched shut as I hear their retreating footsteps towards my door.

"You must forgive Jane and Demetri, darling Isabella. They have been waiting for some play far too long", he says frivolously as the door slams shut on me once again, leaving me alone and broken.

I stumble my way over to the small bathroom. By the dim torchlight I can see that my lip is indeed swollen and my eyes are red and puff from crying – the tiny blood vessels around my eyes are broken, leaving tin pink dots speckled around my eyes. I reach up and try to tame my hair – my back pulls in pain from the movement. It's useless – I'm ugly and bruised and human….and I am essentially waiting in this room for death.

My shoulders slump and I sink to my knees, my head bobbing from my silent sobs. My fingers grasp the dirt on the floor.

What happens now?

**I know – I know! Stay tuned – it gets better, believe in me. **

**Like I said – at least 2 chapters a week. I will most likely post again tomorrow.**

**If you're reading PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you're thinking! It takes 2 seconds.**

**Review and I'll get Edward (the real one) to give you a big smooch on the kisser – and a POV.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mrs. Edward B Cullen****: you are truly a wonderful person. Your thoughtful message and continual support and reviews keep me going. Thank you so much. I've decided this story is dedicated to you.**

**For anyone else who may be reading…. Please join the party and review for me.**

_Edward POV_

I am at the end of my rope.

I am failing Bella ever moment I am idle. I can't find her and my world is black and desolate.

She's been lost from me for two-hundred nineteen hours; that's nine days and three hours more.

I've exhausted many avenues as to where she could have gone, what could have happened to her; but after three days and still there was nothing, I knew: my world had gotten to her and taken her from me.

I have been playing the role of 'concerned boyfriend' for Charlie's sake when he was around. He had the whole police force of Forks put searching for her. Carlisle told them the family was gone when she awoke one morning and hadn't been seen since. They surmised that she had gone hiking. There are search parties looking for her; many policemen, police women, and volunteers with trained dogs.

As far as dogs go, Carlisle reached out and contacted Sam from the pack as soon as she went missing.

They have been on the hunt and alert around the clock since then.

Esme and Carlisle have been playing an active role in volunteering to search, hoping their senses will give them a giant advantage over the humans. Jasper has been with Alice, never leaving her side. Apart from being incredibly distressed, she is trying non-stop to see the future – particularly Bella's future – to no avail. She sees our futures, but when it comes to Bella, all she sees is blackness. Emmett goes between helping Esme and Carlisle and sitting with Rosalie, who hasn't left her bedroom when I'm home. They know what I think and how I feel. If she hadn't have had her tantrum about Bella being my fiancé, then we wouldn't have had to leave her to hunt to cool our tempers. Rationally, I know none of us could have seen this – not even Alice – but I can't help it so I am not hiding my disgust and hatred.

I have spent most of my time with the dogs.

They only let my search with them once – the first day. We were wild with blood-lust, searching for anything. The trail was erratic and led nowhere we could find. Sam insisted on keeping to a meticulous map, marked of square-by-square for searching. When the pack grew tired and I wanted to carry on by myself, Sam ordered Jacob to accompany me. Begrudgingly he came. We searched and searched - for how long I don't know. The reservation and out-lying forest stretched far beyond what I knew. He didn't tire too often, but when he did I made my displeasure known. He said a few things in his thoughts and shared a few images with me that infuriated me. They were his memories of his time alone with Bella, when I wasn't there. The one that threw me over the edge was of Bella on the forest floor right after I'd left her.

I launched myself at Jacob and he fought back. We both injured one another and Sam and Carlisle both forbid us to see one another alone. Sam also forbid me to search with them, but since her trail tapered off beyond the treaty line, I spent a lot of my time there – tuned into the pack's mind and listening.

Their minds weren't very active today; they knew I was here early. I looked to my right towards the coastline: the sun was rising behind the darkening clouds. Alice briefly saw a major storm coming in today.

My mind can barely function normally. I can focus on scents, trails, clues, thoughts – but when I am unoccupied, my psyche spirals downward and splits into millions of shards.

Pain, incomprehensible pain; _where is she_?

After we found my car and her engagement ring, I snapped and essentially retreated mentally. I was helpless. Thinking immediately it was Victoria, I ran and ran – back to places I had tracked her while I'd left Bella. I didn't answer my phone, I didn't stop to hunt, I didn't realize it had been three days I'd been gone until Emmett followed me and found me in Montana.

He told me that Carlisle was trying to reach me: he had gone to Italy.

Six hours later, we were back in Forks and Carlisle had come back from Italy after being there for twenty-four hours. I saw in his mind his trip: him speaking to Aro personally, Aro holding his hand, Aro being awestruck that Bella was missing, Carlisle's astonishment when Marcus and Caius seemed alarmed by the news, then nothing more.

Carlisle said he wasn't given a warm or even lukewarm welcome. It was apparent that even though Bella was missing, she was still presumed human and therefore we were in violation of a pact to the Volturi. Aro had forgiven Carlisle this time, but he did say to him, "there will be decisions to make if we happen to come by her ourselves". The message was clear: they would change her if they found her.

My hand travels up to my chest, at my heart and clutches my Bella's engagement ring. I strung it onto a silver chain and it is staying around my neck until I find her.

My heart cringes – I miss her terribly. I haven't hunted since that last night with her. I have often imagined they way she felt against me – I was so near breaking my boundary lines that evening. I haven't felt physically ill in over ninety years, but I do when I think of where she could be, if I'll ever get to see her walk down the aisle to me, if I'll be the one to change her like I so desperately want to.

She didn't convince me that I have a soul: she gave me one.

Who has her? Are they mistreating her? Does she cry? Is she crying out for me?

_"Cullen"_, I hear in my mind Sam's voice, _"we have found something"_.

I am up and racing towards their scent near the north-east treaty line.

_"Your father is already here"_, I am perplexed and angered at this – they knew I was here, why bother calling Carlisle? Sam's next words however disturb me further, _"Brace yourself"._

Without thinking, I push my body to its limit – running faster than I ever have before.

My ears are humming with deliberate silence when I break into a clearing on our side of the treaty line and I see the pack – minus Jacob and in all in their jeans - and Carlisle.

I open my mouth to speak when Bella assaults me.

Her scent is everywhere. My eyes frantically scan the ground when I see blood, some of her hair, torn clothing, and a shoe.

Carlisle speaks in a tone that scares me, "her scent is so strong here. We have mapped out everywhere we have searched – this part wasn't searched yet. Jacob found it this morning. Her scent leads from here to the cliffs", he points to our left, "where it drops off – ", I open my mouth to argue that this doesn't mean anything when he cuts me off, "it drops off only to be found again – this time on the rocks at the bottom and out to sea". I can see in his thoughts – the rocky cliffs, and churning sea – I see as he discovers more scraps of Bella's clothing… I also see a flash of one finger-less glove… too soon it's gone – he's blocking something from me?

My head is shaking slowly form side to side. Carlisle's eyes are trained on me very intently.

_"I found more clothing in the ocean – clothing that leads me to believe she…."_ His thoughts don't finish… they don't need to.

I stand, staring blankly at him – somewhere in my mind I wonder when I'll break.

Breathing heavily, still holding Carlisle's severe gaze, my hand finds her ring again.

"CARLSILE? NO!" Alice's screams enter the clearing. It sounds far away from me.

I vaguely feel Jasper's talent push at me – it doesn't take much strength to push it back.

Sound envelopes me and I see black for a brief few seconds.

….Blackness….

Suddenly thrust back into light, I am aware of arms grasping me from all angels; some are hotter than a normal human.

For tens of minutes I hear struggling and branches ripping; I hear grunting and punching; I hear the ocean and waves crash against rocks; I hear Bella's voice – a memory – say 'I love you'; all the while I hear a wailing groan – a dreadful, keening scream.

I am plunged back into reality to discover that I am the one screaming. I am being held by my brothers, my father and most of the pack – they are having trouble getting a hold of me.

I remember suddenly why I am inconsolable.

My love is dead.

Growling violently, I feel my knees give. The same knees that not two weeks ago I kneeled upon to ask my Bella to marry me. I feel Emmett hold my back up as I go nearly limp. I barely notice as the pack runs off, into the woods. I can hear Esme and Alice tearlessly weeping from feet away, Emmett behind me, Jasper beside me and Carlisle knelt down in front of me.

I am breathing hard still, not willing to allow my brain to steam forward and fathom the facts of what has happened.

My future is dead.

I strain slightly against Emmett, but am held steadfast. Alice is up against Jasper, sobbing into his shoulder. Esme drops to her knees next to Carlisle, and garbs a fistful of my shirt, bawling into Carlisle's sweater.

My Bella is dead.

Carlisle's eyes have not yet left mine. His intense stare equates finality. _Who?_ I am trying to ask through my thoughts to him… I see his thoughts again – the finger-less glove and him smelling it – I know that scent….and as if he hears me…

"Victoria".

**Review please. All will be explained, mended, revealed, what-have-you, in due time.**

**Until then lovelies, tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another big thank you to ****Mrs. Edward B Cullen**** for reviewing yet again. **

**I can only hope that there are others out there reading this… maybe someday you can review for me too? Pretty please?**

EDWARD POV

Burning, slowly burning – the ending, absolute finality; my demise, my death.

This is all I think about.

There is no coherent thought in me. All that consumes me, motivates me even, is death.

It has been three weeks. Three weeks of sorrow and pain and endings.

Telling Charlie was horrible. It was pouring rain, like the sky had opened up and wept; I went with Carlisle to my love's home to tell her father she was dead. Ever since the discovery of her demise, my family had me in a 24-hour watch: they knew I desperately wanted to track Victoria, but more so than that they knew I wanted to go to Volterra to end it all. Carlisle came with me, but Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rose were all in the nearby forest waiting for me to bolt. Esme was in pain as well; she hadn't left the house in days.

Charlie knew as soon as he opened the door what our news was. The hatred in his eyes for me was evident – I saw flashes of a broken Bella before I came back, I heard her screams in the middle of the night – I had no idea. Seeing her alive, even in pain, in his memories stirred something in me. I needed to _see_ her body. This wasn't final enough.

Charlie attempted to remain stoic, but his mind was frenzied. I saw flashes of Bella as a baby, a little girl, falling in a ballet costume, laughing, blowing out birthday candles – Charlie's mind even saw things that he'd never see – he imagined Bella in a wedding dress. I was stunned when I saw the image, and I gasped when I was there, imagined too, as lifting Bella's veil and kissing her to be mine for eternity.

My eyes must have held something frightening – Charlie looked at me when I gasped and his eyes softened. I don't know what was said after that; I just kept replaying that image in my mind and chanting:

_I was supposed to marry her._

My love's funeral was a couple days after that. I stared at myself in my bathroom mirror. I was wearing a suit. I should've looked like this to wed her. I remember looking at the countertop and seeing her toothbrush – I sunk to my knees then and wept until Alice came and found me.

This wasn't right – I was going to Bella's funeral? I couldn't comprehend it.

After, I "quit" school. Carlisle told the school that I was homeschooling for the rest of my high school education. I refused to try and attempt normalcy; it wasn't possible. This meant that one or two of my siblings would have to stay home as well and "watch" me while Carlisle was away at work. First Jasper and Alice stayed – Alice was silent and Jasper was trying in vain to calm me, send me acceptance. Next Emmett and Rosalie – they just stayed their distance; Emmett occasionally throwing me worried glances. They switched off every-other week.

That was three weeks ago, I thought, as my hand found her ring once again around my neck.

I will never move on, I will never accept her death – vampire love lasts all time. The only release would be death. But my family would never have it. Maybe I could go to the wolves.

"No", Alice whispered from across the room. Jasper looked up at her then at me.

"She's gone – there is no reason for me to live any longer", my voice croaked.

"Edward", Jasper said softly, in a sympathetic tone.

"If you did that, it would destroy Esme", Alice said flatly, "you cannot do that to her – or to us. We need you".

"I'm a hindrance – you all could get on with your lives without me", I whispered – terror creeping into my voice. Without Bella here – I notice that I am exceedingly anxious and I wring my hands and tug on my hair more. I need her.

"Edward", Esme walked into the room with Carlisle, Emmett and Rose behind them, "we need you here", she said.

"I need proof", I said simply.

"That's impossible", Carlisle started, "the odds of finding something concrete to tell us exactly what happened is not going to happen. The best we can do is plan with Sam and the pack to keep hunting Victoria – "

"We have to find her", Emmett said, venom in his voice.

"We will", Carlisle said tensely.

"Edward, please", Rosalie whispered.

I didn't realize I had begun growling at the mention of _her_ name.

"I need proof", I began again, "I want to go to Italy myself".

That started an outburst, "No!", Esme shouted.

'We all know why you'd really go", Rosalie said.

"Hell no, Edward", Emmett.

"Please give it time", Jasper.

"Bella wouldn't want that", Alice – my shoulders slumped forward.

"If we all go together, perhaps Aro may help us find Victoria", Carlisle said quietly.

My head snapped up to look at him. His eyes were sad.

"I don't want to imagine what you are going through, Edward. I never want to", he said, "and if there is some way to rectify this without you taking your life, then I will help".

I wish I could weep, gratefully looking at Carlisle, I heard the rest of family agree. Plans quickly form around me for a trip to Italy; Esme immediately is on the phone with our private jet pilot – we are leaving tonight. As much as I ache, I am appreciative of my family. Hopefully we will have some support and answers by tomorrow night.

I need to avenge Bella's murder, then I can buy my time for some few years– then end my life. There is no possibility of me waiting until the Armageddon to see her again. I'm giving myself five years. Five years to find Victoria, kill her, and then find Bella in heaven.

From across the room, Alice eyed me knowingly.

I ignored her.

BELLA POV

Breathe in, breathe out; sleep; stay in existence – whatever existence I end up with. I live for tomorrow – I am hanging on by a thread to see my love again.

What I would give just to tell him that I love him one more time…

I know, deep down, for however long I've been here, that I am being broken. I know I should resist their words of hate, but I also know that if I do, they will only have more reason to raise their fists higher and strike more often. I have been reduced to a creature of pure reaction and instinct over time. I am on the brink of jumping into an abyss that will hold no immediate escape for me.

I have already made my decision.

I am giving myself over to their doing willingly, and I cannot look back.

If they change me, it may lead to me finding Edward again. It is pure torture living here – my only break from the horror are the often sick hallucinations of my love's voice from Demetri – even though they are hateful words, the tenor of his voice is so perfectly mimicked; it still makes my heart pound – and not from fear.

I know I have been here for a little while. I haven't left this room since they put me in here. Sometimes it feels too small and terrible when Jane and Demetri are having their fun with me – other times it's much too big and open, leaving me feeling small, insignificant. My days have consisted of the same routine: I wake up fro minutes of sleep every so often, Demetri shoves a china plate at me with bits of fruit or bread, and I always get a visit from him and Jane – Jane, who takes swipes at me while Demetri uses Edward's voice and image to tell me I'm worthless. Aro will come by before they kill me, he tells them to stop and then always says that I'm almost ready.

I am far beyond ready. I am ready to die – I'm tired of the delay. Aro knows this and uses it against me.

I am of the thought that the quicker I'm changed, the sooner I can find Edward.

Oh my Edward. Where are you? What are you doing? Is Charlie ok? Do you know what happened to me? My body, my soul absolutely ache to touch him, to have him touch me. My heart pounds when I think of our last night together – his purring in my ear, his cold and loving touch, his breath on my lips, whispering he was throwing his boundaries out the door.

_I was supposed to marry him._

Tears streak down my face – I don't react. My tears make regular appearances.

My door creaks open then.

"Crying so soon pet?" Demetri snickers from Aro's remark. I don't move from my spot on the ground. Jane is standing near Demetri, grinning at me wickedly.

"How long have I been here?" I whisper.

"Three weeks and 2 days", Aro says calmly.

My heart lurches, "What happened to me? What does my family think?"

Aro smirks when I say 'family', "You are dead to the world, Isabella". When I say nothing he continues, "Victoria came to us". My head snaps up at this.

"When?"

"Very shortly after you left with little Alice and your Edward", he smiles for a moment, "you see – she showed me her involvement with you, the destruction of her mate by Edward. She was so… venomous. Her hatred for you was overwhelming. She asked us to help get rid of you", he beamed at me. "I now had a problem. I had just told you that as long as you were changed, I wouldn't harm you; but such hatred she had for you! I had to see how far she would take her revenge. Marcus and Caius wanted nothing to do with it, so in front of them I told her no. After she left us, I sent Demetri, Jane, Marco and Lucinda to follow her", Aro motioned towards the evil two standing just inside my room. "They followed her straight to you and immediately reported back to me that you had not been changed! It was perfect timing really – with Marco's power, we were virtually unstoppable; Lucinda as well – she can block any power from functioning normally. We took you and your Cullen's are none the wiser".

I was confused, "what happened to Victoria? What do the Cullen's think happen to me? What makes you think they won't come here?"

"Questions, questions!" Aro laughed, "I had Victoria killed in Forks. Afterwards, Lucinda blocked your family from knowing our presence and Demetri lured Esme out of the house and we took you. It was very easy. They drove to the cliffs – near the dogs – and shredded your clothing and smeared your blood on the ground leading to the cliffs, all the way down to the rocks. Quite a messy demise if it had happened. They made sure to plant one of Victoria's belongings covered in her scent on the scene. They have to assume Victoria killed you".

I couldn't breathe.

"Carlisle came here shortly after", my heart stopped, "he informed me about your 'disappearance'. I put on a wonderful act for my brothers – they were shocked by the news. Carlisle left soon after".

My blood ran cold, "why are you telling me all of this?"

Aro laughed, "my dear – you belong to me now! My brothers know nothing of your presence. As for telling you your fate and why you're here – you will not remember after today".

I felt my brow crease, "why?"

"You're dying today, my lovely".

"Most vampires remember their lives after the change", I offered.

"You won't. Why do you think I've allowed Jane and Demetri to play with you? A severely weakened body won't retain memories through the change. I've made sure you won't."

My heart broke. My brain was trying to catch up with everything I was just told. Edward thinks I'm dead. I'm going to be changed today. I won't remember anything.

How will I remember Edward?

"When?" I whispered, tears dropping off of my chin.

Aro's eyes are suddenly tense, "Now".

I am impulsively scared – I didn't expect that.

Aro turns to Demetri and Jane in doorway, "Remember to block your thoughts when our visitors arrive".

I hear this and wonder…. _Thoughts?_, "what visitors?"

Aro ignores my question, "the sooner the better my pet, time is wasting away".

I started to breathe hard as he swiftly approached me, "timing?"

"Wait…", I start.

Aro is quick.

He is on top of me, holding my arms down and using his head to push mine to the side, exposing my neck. He hisses, his eyes sparkling and teeth gleaming; I hear multiple footsteps echoing off of the tunnel walls, nearing y chamber. My eyes are trained on my open door; Aro bends closer, inhaling.

I feel his teeth sink deeply into my neck slowly.

I feel pain and he moans; I can feel blood running down my body; Aro is not drinking – I can feel ice seep into my neck, it's not as forceful as I imagined.

Then I feel the fire.

I clutch at my neck as Aro stands and wipes his mouth on my bed blankets. I try hard not to give him the satisfaction of my screams. My eyes are still on the doorway – Demetri and Jane stand there smiling.

The blackness of the doorway is interrupted by Marco and Lucinda – their eyes are wild.

I feel like I'm underwater; I can't breathe or move anymore; my body is about to panic.

I blurrily see Lucinda run to Aro saying, "They are here! They have come demanding to know what happened to her!"

**I know – Cliffy. I will post tomorrow so no worries.**

**Please, please review. Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mrs. Edward B Cullen, luvinJazz, and misswella – thank you so much for reviewing. I hope my prolonged absence hasn't scared you off.**

**Chapter 11**

_Bella POV_

_LAST CHAPTER: I blurrily see Lucinda run to Aro saying, "They're here! They are demanding to know what happened to her!_

What happened to who? Me? Is Edward here?

"Who", Aro asks – he sounds far away.

My body strains against the pain to hear the answer.

"Victoria", Lucinda responds.

I hear Aro laugh as I feel him bend over me, "your Cullen's played into my hands perfectly. You _are_ mine now, Isabella".

My breathing picks up as realization seeps in; my family is here, Edward is here – I am changing and they are here inquiring about my death that has not happened yet.

"We must all change now", Aro continues, "if my memory serves me right, the boy Edward will know her blood anywhere". My heart lurches out – if only I could run to him.

Lucinda and Marco makes quick exits, Jane and Demetri follow soon after. Aro turns before the big doors to my chamber close.

I am barely hanging onto the pain now.

"I will come back for you after you have crossed over, my Bella", Aro hisses at me, "we shall start with your empty mind and a clean slate".

The heavy doors slam shut.

I am left to die alone.

I take a deep breath, it burns my lungs, and I let out a blood-curdling scream, "EDWARD!"

Silence.

My body is on fire. I plead silently that Edward somehow sense my distress.

Lucinda may be able to block powers, but can she block that feeling in one's heart? My heart knows that Edward is near – with every sorely numbered beat it thumps his name.

I lay, twitching and trying not to let the blackness seeping its way into my vision take over.

Silence.

He is not going to find me on his own so I have to help somehow. I do the only thing I can – cry hysterically. I cry and scream, reacting emotionally now lets the pain in full-force. Fire is lapping at my body steadily. My hands claw at my tattered clothing, twisting at the fire.

My breathing is erratic. I do not know what is more painful: the change that my body is going through or helplessness that I feel knowing Edward's near.

The consideration that they _are_ here – near me – smashes its way into my burning body. If they are here…. Oh my God – to feel his arms around me, to hear his voice, his icy and secure arms making the pain bearable. My Edward – not Demetri's induced hallucinations.

I hurt and yearn and desire for him so much – I can hear myself screaming his name repeatedly. Perhaps if I scream his name long enough I'll remember him. I don't care if I can remember my name so long as I remember his. My vision has blurred and blacked so badly from the pain, and my tears streaming down my face I can no longer see. My voice is growing painfully raw with my screaming – the fire is working its way through my throat. Every time I breathe, I breathe smoke, cinders, and fire.

"EDWARD!" My voice wobbles and breaks.

Through all of my emotional pain, I can feel my body changing. My hands and legs spasm uncontrollably, aching.

"Bella!" I hear him. He is far away and screaming – he sounds desperate and angry.

Using the last of my energy, I hoarsely scream back, "Edward!" I am not as loud anymore.

I take a couple of deep breaths, keeping blackness at bay – and I try again.

"Edward!", only a rasp. I don't care – I keep rasping and crying, his name on my lips; I am too terrified to stop, clinging onto what could be my last memory. I cannot give up on him.

Hours pass, I remain in the same position. My tears have not stopped and my crying out for Edward is reduced to whispers. My heart pounds, beats numbered, craving his touch; my brain is telling me it's useless, I'm worthless. With all of my screaming, no sound, no visitor, no footstep has come close to my chambers.

If I had heard something like Edward's voice, it was probably Demetri.

The actual ache of changing means nothing – I was abandoned again.

I choke back sobs as they rock my body. I can feel my body heat evaporating; I am not creating more, my temperature is dropping. I breathe laboriously in and out, my arms reaching towards the closed door and my mouth open with a silent scream for my love – who is not coming to me.

Suddenly everything goes black. My charred body can no longer keep up the fight.

Blackness opens up to light and I have my last dream.

I am standing in a meadow. I am alone. Suddenly, I feel hands running down my arms, they are cold but gentle. I feel cool breath on my neck. I turn around slowly; a beautiful young man stands before me. He is absolutely perfect. I feel tears slip down my cheeks though I cannot understand why. The perfect angel has dark bronze hair, it catches the light as he steps forward towards me, wiping my tears – his coolness leaves a trail behind his hand. He has golden eyes – the color of sun-kissed butterscotch; they are amazingly intense and deep. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine. It is all so vivid. I can feel his sharp intake of breath as our lips meet, and I feel mine. My hands travel into his hair – they go there on their own like I've done this before. Something strange happens then – his coldness disappears. My hands heat up underneath his skin – we are the same temperature and my tears are gone. He pulls away from my slightly, his eyes remain closed and a breath-taking crooked smile dances on his lips. Unexpectedly I feel a whoosh and this gorgeous young man, this Adonis, looks at me – he smiles and I hear his smooth voice in my head:

"Can you hear me, love?"

_Edward POV_

As soon as the plane landed, I was running.

Alice hot on my heels, the rest of the family hot on hers. I had been through these streets before not too long ago – I remembered how to get there.

It's dark outside. The crickets' screeching loud in my ears, I navigate the twisting cobblestone streets of Volterra. My mind is buzzing – I can hear everything around us.

A vision from Alice happens very quickly – flashes then goes: _ I see us running around the corner we were just at a minute ago._

The past? That's happened once before…

Alice's feet are hurried now – she's caught up to me.

For the first time in weeks, my body feels vibrant. I may get answers – the sooner I get answers, the sooner I can kill Victoria – the sooner I do that, I can go and be with Bella.

My mind eased at that thought. Bella, my Bella, my love.

The entire plane ride here – m family was conversing about what was going to be said to the brothers and what the protocol was. There was concern over outing Jasper's talent, Emmett's size or Rosalie's beauty. It was decided that we could deal with the risk – it wasn't as big a risk as me being there to deal with this on my own. Alice had eyed me the entire time – she's the only one who knows that I have no intention of living past the next five years. She doesn't want me to die, but this is not her choice. If this had happened to Jasper, wouldn't she have done the same?

We are quick and silent as we make our way to the alleyway with the tunnel opening.

Carlisle goes through first, followed by Esme, then me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. Then we are running down the dank tunnels. Carlisle knows this part too – the upper city streets have changed during the centuries, but the unknown underground tunnels have not.

We get to the main doors and Jane and Demetri are already there.

My mind momentarily lapses and I slightly crouch to punch – Jasper's hands are around mine in seconds.

_No, answers first_, he says. I stand straight.

Carlisle steps forward but Demetri cuts him off, "We know why you're here". He pushes open the door and leads us into the large hall.

The last time I was here, Bella was with me.

Upon entering the room, I immediately smell fresh blood. They have just 'fed'; their timing disgusts me. I feel Jasper tense and cease breathing, Alice holds his hands like a vice.

I see Marcus and Caius sitting, Aro standing to greet us. Beside them, Jane and Demetri fall into place. There is also a very large man, as large as Emmett, and a woman with long black hair beside him.

"Carlisle", Aro says, "we are glad to invite your entire coven here".

"Aro", Carlisle answers, "I am here to ask a favor".

My mind pries immediately into Aro – nothing. I try the other brothers and get normal thoughts – they are curious at the spectacle of my family and bored and the same time – they aren't blocking me. I go to Demetri, Jane, and the other two – nothing: a solid wall. Aro had to have warned them of me.

What do they know?

"What is it you ask of us my old friend?" Aro asks, his eyes darting to me, "Ah! Edward. I am so sorry to hear of Isabella".

My hands clench into fists, Emmett beside me steps forward and Rose bristles beside him.

"We come asking a favor in honor of Bella", Carlisle offers to diffuse the situation.

"What is it?" Aro inquires his eyes on me. He is still blocking me.

"A rogue vampire that we have had problems with in the past has something to do with Bella's…" Carlisle cannot finish his sentence.

"Death?" Demetri finished coldly.

I growl and within a second I am pouncing at him, then I hit the floor, writhing in pain as Jane smiles over me. Esme screams.

"Jane, dear", the immense pain tappers off, "Edward you know better. This rogue – what's the name?"

"Victoria", I spit at Aro venomously.

He smirks slightly, "Ah – well, if we should come across her, as I am sure we will given _your_ trouble with her, then we shall keep her here and let you know".

Carlisle keeps conversing with him…but my mind is racing. He is blocked from me, as are Jane and Demetri. The big male is most likely the brawn of the guard – that would leave, by subtraction, the black haired female as one who may have blocking powers. Why is she not blocking Marcus or Caius? My eyes look to them as they address Carlisle. I hear the sentence "you may leave now", and am angered. I didn't get any answers.

"Which one of you is blocking me?" I say loudly – looking pointedly at the dark haired female. Her eyes hit the floor, "I request that you stop immediately", I spit at her.

"Edward", Aro chides, "you will not speak to my best guard in that manner".

"What are you hiding from us?" I say.

"Edward, this will get us nowhere", Carlisle says softly.

"Listen to him, my boy", Aro answers.

"I WILL NOT – you are lying to us", I had no proof, just a gut feeling.

Marcus and Caius erupted then, laying into me about respect. Carlisle also lecturing me as well as my family putting in their two cents. Demetri and Jane started into me while Aro just starred coldly when I heard it.

A scream.

My name.

Her voice.

"BELLA!" I bellowed.

The big male was on top of me in seconds, Jane holding onto Alice and Esme, Demetri with his hands out in front of Jasper, Rose, and Emmett.

I'm breathing hard – trying to scream for her again, but the male has his hands so tight around my throat and they feel as if they are burning my skin for some reason.

"You will NOT accuse us of something in our own home", Marcus rasps to me, "If you do not leave now, we will be forced to eliminate your _family_ from the face of the planet."

"With pleasure", Demetri adds – Caius hisses at him.

"We have no further business at this time. Leave now", Aro says devoid of emotion to me.

Jane releases Esme and Alice, as does Demetri with Jasper, Rose, and Emmett. The big male holds onto me, squeezing harder.

"Marco", Aro snips, and I am thrown to the floor. Emmett and Carlisle grab m arms to pick me up.

My eyes do not leave Aro's as we leave the hall.

I swear I heard her scream my name.

If Aro is lying to me, he will pay; if I really am 'hearing voices' only five years left to find Victoria and destroy her myself.

**This chapter was kinda hard to write. Let me know what you think. Thanks for your patience. New chapter by the end of the week. R & R pretty please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A BIG thank you again to MRS. EDWARD B CULLEN – you are amazing; so amazing in fact that your review motivated me to pen, yet another chapter. Thank you.**

**Chapter 12**

_Edward POV_

Our big production of coming to Italy was fruitless. I sit fuming on the plane ride back. Carlisle did not lecture me after we departed Volterra; I know he keeps comparing my actions to his if he were in my shoes. Other than the sound of the plane's engine, there is no other noise.

My mind however is alight with activity.

Alice's visions are stuttering back to life; Lucinda _is_ the one who can block – I'm sure of it. Emmett keeps playing fight sequences over in his mind if things had gotten bad. Rosalie sits, stewing in guilt about Bella; Esme sits in grief. Carlisle is quiet, saddened and contemplative. Jasper's mind is aligned with mine – attack. He's thinking of tracking, flushing out, and finding _Victoria_.

I have never hated, loathed, or abhorred any one being in my existence more.

I imagine the way my hands would feel around her head, pulling and yanking – making damn sure her decapitation would be as prolonged and painful as possible. How would I feel when I set her aflame?

Relief will never come to me… unless I am dead.

Who can I commission to kill me? The Volturi would never, my family would never…. Perhaps the wolves. I would let Jacob do away with me – any of them, I do not care. Would they be merciful and do it quick? Or would they blame my love's death on me and make me suffer? I don't care about that either – as long as in the end I am dead and with her once again.

God reunites all those who have loved before.

She made me believe I have a soul – she gave it to me; I found it when I fell in love with her. I will see her again.

My mind seeps further… what if my Bella was changed?

My jaw clenched tight at the gruesome thought. I imagine Bella, alone and crying, in pain and suffering without me there like I said I would be. My God, she would be so scared.

What if she awoke without memories; it's an unspeakable question. One that at the present time I am choosing not to indulge.

There is, but a small part of my mind, that hopes to Christ she _is_ alive – that she could be changed. Sick as it is, as selfish and despicable as it is – I may find her again. My heart falls to the floor – it won't happen. I know this and yet that part of me _will_ be looking for her, waiting for her until the day I leave this earth.

My mind chants two words now: _five years_. Five years to find Victoria, destroy her, and then destroy myself and find my love.

I am resolved in my mind and I look up to see Alice staring at me intensely.

_I am going to help you find her._ I hear her say.

I bow m head to nod my thanks. Shortly after, I hear Emmett.

_Me and Rose are in – Bella deserved more than this_.

I suck in a breath and nod to him.

_I can feel your despair and want to un-do it. I'm in._ Jasper.

I send him my thanks. Carlisle eyes us and looks away nonchalantly.

Silent approval.

Soon my love, soon.

_Bella POV_

GASP.

The air is still.

I can hear dust falling to the ground…. Ping….ping….ping.

My body has been roasted through and doused in ice water.

I am humming with lingering pain.

I shakily take a breath – so many tastes and scents.

Overwhelming.

I slowly open my eyes – I feel like I have to pry them open.

Light – flickering, sending splashes of brilliance throughout this dingy stone room. There are torches hung upon the walls, near a door.

I turn my head suddenly, in a jerking movement and see an old man.

In a flash, I am up and crouching down, do I need to protect myself from this man? The door opens then and three more step in.

A young girl, a tall man, and a huge man.

All of these people have red eyes. I can hear them breathing evenly. I remain crouched.

The old man steps forward, "welcome, my lovely". I do not answer, he smiles, "Isabella?"

I feel my head cock in question. Is that what I'm called?

The old man grins widely, "your name, my dear, is Isabella. I am Aro – your protector, your guardian, your maker and your keeper". I feel myself start to stand straight as he keeps talking, "this is Jane, Demetri, and Marco – they too are here to help you acclimate to your new and glorious life".

"Hello", I speak in a whisper – it sounds like ringing bells and I am momentarily distracted.

Aro's ruby eyes are wide as he gazes at me, "you are exquisite. My I come near to look at you?"

I nod my head, "you may", the bells of my voice whisper again.

He cautiously glides forward and looks at my face, he laughs suddenly.

"My, my, my! What talent you must have!" he leans in, "your eyes my dear!"

I am distracted once again by his skin….so white, "are they red like yours?"

"Not in the slightest my pet…. They are green!" he claps his hands – the noise rings in my ears and I flinch violently. "Oh I am sorry sweet one. You must be in pain from your thirst". He beckons the others to him and they approach slowly. The two men – Demetri on my right and Marco on my left; Jane stands beside Aro. "Lucinda – you may bring it in".

The door opens again and a woman with long black hair slides in carrying something in her arms. Whatever it is, the smell immediately causes me to growl – the sound is like an exotic car engine, soft and purring. Demetri and Marco move closer to me.

Lucinda places the heap in her arms on the floor – it's a shape, a form…and it's breathing… I can hear a heartbeat. It's heartbeat is the only one in the room.

I feel instincts to dive at this form and attack it for what lies beneath its soft exterior – I am disgusted. I squeeze my fists together to stop myself, I do however take one giant lunge forward, but am held back by Demetri and Marco.

"What you are experiencing is thirst, my dear. It is natural and part of who we are." Aro explains softly, watching my every move. "You are now a creature of lore, of legend, of the night. You are reborn a vampire. To live, you must drink", he gestures to the now quivering form on the floor.

Aro stands expectedly, Jane and Lucinda at his sides. Demetri and Marco are gripping my arms tightly. My eyes dart to the form on the ground. It's a male, he has tanned skin and blonde hair and he is looking right at me – his eyes are a beautiful blue.

No, I cannot, I cannot kill him for my own use, I do not want to – I am shaken with this realization. There has to be another way.

Demetri and Marco begin to walk me towards the form – the small boy whimpers and moves back, exposing a gash on his neck. His blood floods my senses and my throat is set on fire. I begin to shake.

"Give into your senses, Isabella", Aro coos at me.

The boy cries out and covers his head. I moan and try to turn away from him, but Demetri and Marco keep dragging me.

"NO! Please!" I beg.

"Isabella – you MUST!" Aro yells over my screaming.

I keep thrashing and kicking, attempting to get away – it's working. I am somehow stronger than Demetri and Marco and I keep kicking to break their grip.

"Jane?" I hear Aro question. I see Jane step forward and smile. I wonder what she is doing.

"It doesn't work!" she yells. Aro nods sternly but smiles.

The boy on the ground starts screaming with me – I am still lashing at Demetri and Marco's arms. We are feet away – I manage to kick Demetri away from me, but Marco is still gripping my arm.

I am angry, "LET GO OF ME!" I scream.

Marco pushes me towards the boy and something within me snaps. I lunge forward, taking Marco with me – I snap at the boy's neck and hear a 'pop' then warm liquid is running down my throat coating it and putting out the pain. I am simultaneously horrified and elated. I am drinking heavily and before I know it, the boy is limp and cold on the stone floor.

My mind registers what I have done and I begin to hyperventilate. I am infuriated with myself and Marco for pushing me towards the boy – he knew what would happen if he did.

My breath quickens more and I feel a whoosh, then intense heat – then I hear a piercing scream. Marco's grip tightens yet again as I look up to see Lucinda burst into flames.

Jane screams loudly as Demetri curses. Aro is yelling at Marco – his voice sounds so far away.

I feel Marco pull and tug at my arm again, towards the boy. I am suddenly enraged. I feel heat directed at me, coming from Marco, but on instinct I block it instantly. Charged with fierce anger and power, I take hold of Marco's grip on me and shoot heat back at him – he erupts in flames and in seconds is ash on the floor.

I fall backwards from the heat onto the dusty floor.

There is a still, stunned silence in the room.

"Isabella", Aro says intensely, "you are very powerful".

My breathing has not slowed, I am silently gasping for air.

"Did she…?" Demetri begins.

"Yes", Aro answers, his eyes wide on my face. "Your eyes are still green after feeding", he whispers.

"How did she?" Demetri asks. Jane whimpers over Lucinda's ashes from across the room.

"Isabella, what did you do?" Aro asks. I am silent.

What did I do? "I do not know, Aro", I whisper. I notice in the back of my mind that the burning in my throat is gone. I cannot look at the boy in a puddle on the floor. I feel better because I killed him.

Aro holds his hands out in front of him, as if to steady himself, "you were holding onto Marco – your emotions were heightened and you _used_ his power on Lucinda…" he trailed off.

"I did that to her?" I ask, sickened.

Aro smiles, "yes! Then, as Marco tried taking his power back to use it on you, you used _Lucinda's _power to stop him – then took his power and used it on himself!"

"How?" Jane demands from the corner.

"My Isabella, you are priceless and powerful", Aro says. "It seems that you can use other's powers with touch – then attain them by destroying them. But, my girl, you have destroyed two of my most prized guards. My shield and my muscle. You are indebted to me for their unauthorized destruction".

"How are we sure she still has the powers?" Demetri asks.

"Bella – Jane is going to use her power on Demetri. I want you to block it". Jane smiled.

"How?" I ask.

"It should be instinct", Aro answered.

Demetri stepped forward, bracing himself and Jane stood as tall as she could – then without warning, I knew immediately to focus and then felt a buzzing sensation. Jane growled in frustration and Demetri looked relieved.

"What about the fire?" I asked softly.

"Burn the body you consumed", Demetri said coolly.

My eyes widened.

"Isabella, do as Demetri says", Aro said.

My breathing hitched. I stepped forward and said a silent apology to this boy, then concentrated – then flash – his body was another pile of ash on the floor.

"Brilliant!" Aro exclaimed. The buzzing stopped and my focus fell away. "Well, well, my green-eyes – we have many uses for you".

My body is numb. My mind in disarray.

"We shall come for you tomorrow Isabella – your training for the Volturi Guard begins then", Aro said as he walked briskly to the door, Demetri and Jane already beyond it. "Until then", the doors shut and bolt behind him.

I walk shakily to the small bathroom. There is a dirty, broken mirror in there. I step forward and gaze at myself for the first time. My eyes _are_ green – a mint green in the center, bleeding out to an emerald on the outer edges. Why am I different? What's wrong with me?

I fall to my knees and my shoulders begin to shake. I am vibrating with new powers, but no outlet to use it with. I look around hopelessly for answers, for anything. I find nothing but the three piles of ashes on the stone floor in my room. _I destroyed three beings today_. The thought hits hard. Am I a destructive being? Is that what I'll be used for? I feel vulnerable and scared. My arms ache for someone to hold, my body aches for someone to hold me.

Is there anyone out there?

I feel myself tremble and I feel a familiar anticipation of release – shouldn't I be crying? Why can't I feel any tears?

**Another hard chapter to write… please tell me what you think.**

**I see all you guys who "favorite" me and my story… try reviewing this time! Please! Updates will come sooner if I am motivated! R & R!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
